500 ans pour être un compagnon
by JenHale
Summary: Les Parker arrivent dans la petite ville de Beancon Hills pour la rentrer scolaire de leur filles, venant de Seattle ils ont emmenés avec eux un grand secret qui tourne autour de leur fille. Au contact de Scott et ses amis, celui-ci va être révéler, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ( Désolé, je suis pas trop douer pour les résumés XD )
1. Chapter 1

_Fan de Teen Wolf depuis quelques temps, j'ai décidé de me lancer das une fanfiction. Voici le prememier chapitre de ma fanfiction. N'hesitez pas à laisser des com's, qu'ils soit bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours constructif :)_

 _Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _Beacon Hills, 1491._

De gros nuages noirs avaient envahi la ville, le tonnerre grondait et les éclaires déchiraient le ciel, rendant le paysage menaçant. Un vent glacial soufflait sur les toits des maisons, ne donnant aucune envie de sortir de chez soi. Malgré tout, une calèche brava le mauvais temps et partie en direction de la sortie de Beacon Hills. Arriver à la dernière maison, elle tourna à gauche et s'engouffra dans la forêt, pour se rendre à manoir des Kennett. La route était seulement éclairée par les deux lanternes accrochées à la calèche et le cochet fouettait les chevaux pour qu'ils aillent plus vite. Pas rassurer par les hurlements des loups qu'il entendait.

Au loin, les tours du manoir commençaient à se dessiner et toutes les lumières étaient allumer. Les quelques employés encore debout, ce trouvait dans la chambre de leur jeune maitresse où des cris de douleurs s'échappèrent. Allonger sur le lit, la jeune femme avait les jambes écarté, le visage crisper par la douleur et une femme de chambre observait son vagin, tout en lui disant de respirer lentement. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et le patriarche de la famille fit son apparition.

\- Henriette, vous pouvez, vous poussez. Le médecin vient d'arriver.

La femme âgée s'exécuta et au même moment, un homme d'une soixantaine d'aller, fit son apparition dans la chambre. Il prit rapidement les choses en mains, donnant des ordres précis à Henriette, tout en remontant ses manches sur ses avant-bras, avant de prendre la place de la femme de chambre entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il examina un moment la situation, quand il vit la tête commencer à sortir.

\- Miss Kennett, prenez une grande respiration et poussez.

La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui demanda, tout en serrant sous la douleur la main de sa mère, qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Quelques poussez plus tard, un cri de nouveau-né raisonna dans toute la pièce et on l'enveloppa dans une linge propre. On l'emmena à la jeune mère, quand son père le prit d'autorité des bras du médecin.

\- Père, s'il vous plait. Laissez-moi le prendre, implora-t-elle.

Il secoua négativement la tête et quitta la pièce, sous les supplications de sa fille.

 _Beacon Hills 2015._

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne...

Assisse dans un coin, les genoux recroqueviller sous son menton, une forme humaine se balançait devant en arrière sans s'arrêté de répéter la même phrase.

\- Jen ! Cria une voix.

Des paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un regard noisette, qui mit un certain moment, pour reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle identifia l'endroit comment étant sa chambre, elle se redressa en position assisse et passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

\- _Encore se rêve,_ pensa-t-elle.  
\- Allez, Jen, lève-toi ! Si tu ne te bouge pas un peu, tu vas finir par être en retard, lança sa mère en ouvrant les rideaux.

Comme par automatisme, elle acquiesça, rabattit ses draps sur le côté et se leva en titubant légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter sa mère.

\- Jen, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.  
\- Quoi ?! Encore ? Tu veux en parler.  
\- Non, puis je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, menti-t-elle.  
\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, que tu peux me parler de tout.  
\- Je sais maman, mais je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Est-ce que je peux m'habiller, maintenant ?  
\- Euh... oui, bien-sûre. Je te laisse.

Elle attendit que sa mère soit à l'extérieur et qu'elle ait bien refermée la porte, pour laisser s'échapper un soupire. Bien-sûre qu'elle se souvenait de son rêve, même si elle voulait l'oublier elle ne l'aurait pas pu. La phrase dont elle avait rêvé, ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête et ne voulait pas lui laisser un moment de répit. Elle resta un moment, planter au beau milieu de sa chambre, avant d'aller se préparer.

La voiture se gara devant le lycée de la ville et Jen observait les élèves, se diriger vers le bâtiment, sans oser sortir du véhicule.

\- Pas trop anxieuse ? demanda sa mère.  
\- Anxieuse ? Pourquoi je le serais ?  
\- Tu vas être la nouvelle, donc j'imagine que tu dois être un peu stressé.  
\- Peut-être un peu, mais ça va aller, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la portière. Merci, de m'avoir déposé.

Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue, quitta l'habitacle de la Volvo et avança d'un pas assurer, vers les portes du bâtiment.

Elle arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son casier, sous les regards curieux des autres étudiants. Mal-à-l'aise, elle resserra sa prise sur la lanière de son sac et accéléra le pas, jusqu'à son cassier qu'elle venait de trouver.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Scott et sa bande la contemplèrent tout en discutant.

\- Elle vient de Seattle, sa mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et son père est présentateur télé, s'exclama Lydia.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Malia curieuse.  
\- Je me suis juste renseigner, pour savoir si elle est tout à fait humaine.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? interrogea Kira.  
\- Parce qu'à chaque fois, qu'il y a des nouveaux en ville, il y a une nouvelle créature surnaturelle qui apparait et pour une fois j'aimerais vraiment passer une année scolaire, comme les ados de notre âge. C'est à dire normal, sans combat ni autre chose, expliqua la jeune rousse.  
\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, déclara Scott. Alors, ton verdict.  
\- Pour l'instant rien. Elle est tout à fait normale.  
\- On peut aller lui parler, alors ? lança Kira.

À cet instant, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, annonça Scott. Allons-y.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée.

 _Dans un coin de Seattle._

Attacher à une chaise, une personne subissait toutes sortes de tortures. Des coups de poings dans les côtes en passant par des décharges électrique, tout était bon pour lui faire dire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais il tenait bon, ce qui commençait à agacer ses agresseurs. Les décharges électriques venaient de se finirent et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, cherchant à récupérer une respiration normal.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? questionna son bourreau, qui perdait patience.

L'otage eu un sourire en coin, avant de lui craché aux pieds, lui faisant comprend qu'il ne leur dirait rien. L'homme qui le torturait, allait lui foutre un autre coup de poing, mais il faut stopper par son complice, qui lui chuchota. La nouvelle, du lui plaire, car un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et agrippa les cheveux de la victime, pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière.

\- On les a trouvés. On a plus besoin de toi.

Il sorti un gold de derrière son dos et le pointa sur le front de l'otage. Une détonation raisonna et du sang gicla sur son visage, qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda son complice.  
\- On attend les ordres. Pour l'instant nettoie moi tout ça.

Tic ! Tac ! Tic ! Tac !

Le regard fixé sur la pendule, les élèves observaient les secondes défilés, impatient que le cours finisse. Ils n'étaient pas très fan de cette matière et préférait être n'importe où qu'ici. Leur professeur était quelqu'un d'antipathique, rabaissant sans honte ses étudiants, qu'ils aient fait quelque chose ou non.

Trois secondes plus tard, la sonnerie annonça enfin la fin du cour, qui fut accueil comme une véritable libération pour les élèves. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur, sauf Jen qui préféra prendre son temps. C'était la pose de midi, alors pourquoi se pressé. Elle venait de mettre son sac sur son épaule, quand le groupe de Scott apparût devant son bureau.

\- Salut, Jen c'est ça ? questionna Stiles - _la jeune femme hocha la tête_ \- Moi c'est Stiles, voici Scott, Lydia, Malia et Kira. Bienvenue à Beacon Hills.  
\- Euh... merci.  
\- Tu déjeunes avec nous ? demanda Kira sans détour.  
\- Je... Oui, si vous voulez.  
\- Cool !

D'autorité, Kira s'était accrochée à son bras et l'entraina à la suite des autres.

Installer à l'une des tables qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, ils mangeaient tout en discutant pour faire connaissance avec la nouvelle. Jen, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, heureuse de s'être fait des amis, dès le premier jour.

\- Merde ! lâcha Stiles, en reposant son hamburger. Il y a qu'à moi, que ce genre de chose arrive.

Le jeune homme chercha une serviette sur son plateau, quand Jen lui en présenta une.

\- Merci, dit-il en la prenant.

La jeune femme lui sourire, mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard meurtrier, que lui lança Malia. La réaction de la brunette, la fit grimacer et elle préféra retourner à la conversation, qu'elle avait avec Lydia et Kira.

Une Camaro noir, venait de se garer devant le lycée et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année en descendit, pour s'adosser contre le capot de celle-ci. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et scruta la foule d'élèves qui sortait du bâtiment, à la recherche d'un groupe en particulier. Lorsqu'il le repéra parmi cette foule humaine, il haussa un sourcil en les voyant accompagner d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Kira, elle était toujours attacher au bras de Jen, elle ne l'a lâchait pas d'une semelle. La jeune asiatique, avait assez vite adopté la jeune femme de Seattle et ne se détachait pas d'elle, au plus grand désarroi de Malia, qui contemplait la nouvelle avec hostilité.

\- Hé! Il ya Derek, lança Lydia.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la camaro, pour voir le jeune homme, qui leur faisait signe de le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? questionna Kira.  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Scott.  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jen, avec curiosité.  
\- Mon cousin, déclara froidement Malia.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune adolescente, fit se raidir Jen et se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire, pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de Malia. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, mais Kira tira sur son bras pour la faire avancer, la coupant dans son élan. Résigner, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à Derek.

\- Tient ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que par hasard on te manquait ? lança Stiles, en posant un bras sur l'épaule de Derek.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il sans le regarder et en se dégageant, mais d'abord qui est-ce ?  
\- Derek, voici Jen Parker elle vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills. Jen, voici Derek Hale, répondit Kira.  
\- Enchanté.

Le manque de réaction de la part de Derek, refroidit Jen qui perdit son sourire.

\- Dite-lui au revoir et rejoignez-moi au loft.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il remit ses lunettes, se décolla du capot et devait monter dans la camaro, quand Kira prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que je peux être dispensée de venir pour cette fois ? J'ai promis à Jen de lui faire visiter la ville.  
\- Pas question. J'ai besoin que tout le monde soit là. Il n'y a pas d'exception.  
\- Mais...  
\- Laisse Kira, la coupa Jen, tu devrais y aller. ça à l'aire important.  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui ! On peut remettre ça à...

Une vive douleur se fit ressentir à l'arrière de son crâne, ce qui la stoppa dans sa phrase. Sous la douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle porta une main à sa tête, inquiétant par la même occasion les six personnes présentes.

\- Jen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- ça va. Désolé, c'était juste une migraine.  
\- Tu... Commença Kira.  
\- Jen ! Cria une voix.

En entendant la voix de sa mère, elle se tourna, pour la voir courir vers eux. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa attentivement, ce qui la fit rougir. Rouge de honte, elle se dégagea doucement et elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Depuis l'arrivée de la mère de Jen, Derek ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il était complètement paralyser. Il fit voyager son regard entre les deux jeunes femmes et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La mère qui sentit son regard poser sur elle, se tourna dans sa direction et eu la même réaction que le jeune homme, quelque secondes plutôt. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement et s'apprêtait à parler, mais Derek la devança.

\- Dans 15 minutes au loft, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il grimpa dans la camaro et démarra, sous le regard des cinq adolescent, habitué à son comportement de bad boy.

\- Vous devriez y aller, s'exclama Jen avec un sourire. Je ne le connais pas, mais il n'a pas l'air commode.  
\- Oh ! Ne fait pas attention à son air grognon, sous son sac de muscle je suis sûre que s'est un gros nounours, se moqua gentiment Stiles, sinon est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne vous en fait pas. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter.  
\- Ne dit pas de bêtise, ça ne fait rien. Demain, je te fais visiter la ville, promit Kira.  
\- D'accord ! Allez-y ! On se voit demain.

Ils acquièscèrent et saluèrent la jeune femme, puis se rendirent à leurs véhicule.

La nuit était bien avancée et la plus part des habitants dormait, sauf la mère de Jen, qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine. Elle était debout face à l'évier, une tasse de camomille à la main, le regarda perdu sur un point invisible devant elle.

\- Léana! interpella son mari.

Trop concentré sur ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu son mari arriver et elle sursauta vivement, laissant sa tasse lui glisser des mains, pour aller se fracasser sur le sol. Son mari, fut à ses côtés en quelques enjambés et l'aida à ramasser les bouts de céramique, avant de le jeter dans la poubelle, qui se trouvait près du frigo.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées.

Dans un soupire, elle se détourna de la poubelle et alla s'installer autour de la table, imiter par son mari.

\- Et si tu me disais, ce qu'il te tracasse ? dit-il en lui prenant la main.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faire croire, qu'il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse ?  
\- Tu es agité, depuis que tu es rentrée du lycée, puis tu n'étais pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de revenir ici, expliqua son mari. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Alors, parle-moi s'il te plait.

Léana caressa le dos de sa main, d'un air discret. Bien-sûre, qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, jamais elle ne l'aurait épousé, mais elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à lui dire ce qui la contrariait. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle consentit enfin à parler.

\- C'est juste que j'ai rencontré une connaissance aujourd'hui et je...

La jeune femme lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, tout en lança des regards fréquents vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille entende cette conversation, elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'ils lui cachaient. Son mari l'écoutait attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois et lorsqu'elle eut finit, il la fit se lever pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera tout pour la protéger.  
\- Je sais, mais tu sais qu'elle est très importante pour nous. On n'est pas près à la laisser partir. On l'aime plus que tout.  
\- Moi aussi, je l'aime autant que vous. Elle a pris une place importante dans ma vie, c'est pour ça qu'on fera tout pour la protéger.  
\- Et si Derek, me pose des questions ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, on trouvera bien quelque chose à lui dire. Pour le moment, on va aller se coucher, on doit se lever tôt demain. Pour le reste on verra en temps voulu.

Elle acquiesça et ils levèrent, pour regagner leur chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, me voici avec la suite :) Juste une petite précision, sur l'une des dates que j'ai donné dans le chapitre 1, ce n'est pas 1491 mais 1493 et le petit bon dans le temps, ce passe deux mois après l'accouchement de la fille des Kennett. Aussi, je posterai (enfin essayerais) les chapitres deux fois par semaines (lundi et jeundi ) ^^Je répondre à tous les review que je recevrai :) Merci par avance pour vos remarques, c'est toujours constructifs.

Aglae Smoak : Merci :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et qu'elle te captivera toujours aux fils des chapitres :)

Sanga36 : Merci ^^ Il y avait beaucoup de questions, qui auront des réponses aux fils des chapitres, dont une directement dans le chapitre 2. Je m'excuse pour les fautes et ferait attention à l'avenir. Sinon, je suivrais ton conseil et demanderais l'aide d'un bêta :) J'espère que la suite te conviendra et que tu aimeras comment les choses prendront forme ^^

Clerza (Guest): Merci :) Je vais vraiment faire des efforts pour les fautes d'orthographe et m'excuse par avance s'il y en a encore. Merci de m'avoir repris au niveau de la date, j'avais complètement oublier que l'Amérique avait été découverte en 1492 XD Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise, je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre du suspense dans mes fics et j'avais un peu peur du résultat. J'espère que la suite te conviendra ^^

Marine (Guest) : Merci ^^ je suis contente qu'elle plaise :) j'espère que la suite continura à te plair :)

* * *

 _Chapitre 2._

 _Beacon Hills, 1er Janvier 1494._

\- Mon ami, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, déclara la maitresse des lieux.  
\- Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour son propre bien, que j'agis de cette façon.  
\- Vous êtes en train de la détruire. Vous lui avez retiré son enfant, prit ce qui faisait d'elle sa force et là vous voulez l'éloigner de nous. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous exagérer un peu ? Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire tout cela.  
\- Si ! Elle a déshonorée le nom de notre famille, vous savez aussi bien que moi, ce qu'ils veulent qu'on lui fasse subir. L'exil est encore le moins le plus sûre pour la garder en vie. Cette décision est sans appel. Allez lui faire vos adieux.

Sa femme le contempla intensément, il était aussi triste qu'elle, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était persuadé qu'il prenait la bonne décision et peut-être que ça l'était, mais il y avait toujours d'autre solution, seulement ils manquaient de temps. Bientôt tous les membres du clan seront là et ils étaient conscient, qu'une fois l'affaire entre leurs mains, ils n'auraient plus leur mot à dire. D'un soupire résigner, elle quitta la pièce, afin d'aller prévenir sa fille de la décision prise.

Une fois seul, le patriarche de la maison, observa le collier qu'il tenait dans les mains, une larme coulant sur sa joue. La décision qu'il avait prise, avait été l'une des plus difficiles à prendre, mais sa famille se trouvait investi d'un lourd fardeau, qu'aucun membre ne pouvait bafouiller. L'enfant hors mariage, qu'elle avait eu ne pouvait pas être admis par le clan, combien même la personne qu'il l'avait mis au monde était puissant. Il contempla encore un instant la chaîne qu'il détenait, puis de la poser délicatement dans un petit coffret, qu'il déposa dans un recoin de la pièce, avant de le scellé, souhaitant de tout son cœur, que sa fille puisse se racheter, pour regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu.

 _Beacon Hills, 2015._

 _Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you._

Léana qui s'attachait les cheveux, en descendant les escaliers, haussa un sourcil en entendant la chanson " _Every Breath you take_ " de The Police. Signe que sa fille était debout. Intriguer, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se figea sur le pas de la porte en découvrant danser en rythme sur la musique. Elle l'observa en souriant, quand elle remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'un survêtement.

\- Bonjour, maman, déclara joyeusement Jen.  
\- Bonjour. Jolie déhancher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça ?  
\- Ah ! J'ai décidé de me remettre au jogging. D'ailleurs, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure.

Elle embrassa sa mère et quitta la cuisine, pour arriver dans le jardin. L'air frai agressa sa peu, la faisant frissonner. Elle remonta sa fermeture éclair, afin de se protéger du froid. Elle mit ses écouteurs, activa son iPod et commença à faire quelques étirements, avant de courir vers la forêt.  
Elle parcourait les bois à petite foulé, profitant du calme. Elle aimait ses moments de solitude, ou elle pouvait être en contact avec la nature. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours adorée être dans la forêt. Elle se sentait comme chez elle. Trop concentré sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait de sous les feuilles et elle s'emmêla les pieds dedans, la faisant tomber.

Elle avait amortis sa chute grâce à ses mains et pesta contre son manque d'attention. Elle s'assit en secouant ses mains, pour ôter la terre qu'elle avait dessus, quand un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention. Un peu effrayée, elle tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche et vit Derek sortir de derrière un arbre.

Le regard des deux jeunes gens s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent pas. Jen était hypnotisée, par le regard vert du loup-garou et une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle. Son cœur battait la chamade. Un bruissement étouffé, lui indiqua qu'il se dirigeait vers elle et elle ne le lâcha pas du regard. Après quelques secondes, une main apparut devant elle et l'a pris sans hésiter.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le regard neutre qu'il lui lança, la mit mal-à-l'aise. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle épousseta son bas de jogging et comme par réflexe, elle porta sa main à son cou, se figeant en ne sentant pas son pendentif. Tournant un moment sur elle-même, se baissa vivement et tâtonna le sol à la recherche de son collier.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Derek d'une voix détachée.  
\- J'ai perdu mon pendentif. Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, déclara affoler la jeune femme.  
\- Vous l'avez, peut-être laisser chez vous.  
\- Impossible ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne m'en sépare jamais.

La jeune femme se mit à chercher plus activement, sous le regard de Derek. Il l'examinait attentivement et constata assez rapidement, qu'elle était en train de faire une crise de panique. Son visage avait pris une teinte rouge, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses temps et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. S'était des signes, qui ne le trompait pas, les ayant vue plusieurs fois sur Stiles.

-P'tain, où est-ce qu'il est ?

Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus chaotiques et des perles d'eau, commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues. Quelque peu tétanisé, il n'avait pas par habitude d'être dans ce genre de situation, il se demanda ce que ce bijou pouvait bien avoir de si spécial, pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son coeur se serra. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait en lui, mais il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et inconsciemment, il se mit lui aussi à la recherche du pendentif. Il scruta les feuilles, les éparpillant lorsqu'il ne voyait pas bien, puis au bout de longues minutes, un reflet d'orée attira son regard. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers sa trouvaille et se baissa pour ramasser une longue chaîne en or, avec à son bout une boule en or enrouler d'une fine écriture, qu'il en comprenait pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est celui-là ?

Jen se tourna rapidement vers lui et soupira de soulagement, en voyant son collier pendre, entre les doigts de Derek.

\- Oui, c'est bien celui-là.

Avec contentement, qu'il cacha sous son masque habituelle, il vit que ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et la contempla avancer vers elle.

\- Le fermoir est en train de se casser, lui fit-il constater. Il vous faudra le faire réparer.

Elle acquiesça et tendit la main pour le récupérer, mais au lieu de lui rendre, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le lui attacha. Leurs corps se touchaient presque et Jen pouvait sentir la chaleur du jeune homme à travers ses vêtement. Une odeur lui rappelant celle de la forêt, vient lui chatouiller les narines et elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, que s'était celle de Derek. Envouter, elle ferma les yeux et profita pleinement des sensations, que ça lui apportaient.

\- Voilà ! C'est attacher.  
\- Merci, déclara-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Un peu rouge de honte, elle espéra qu'il n'est rien remarqué de son trouble. Pourtant, prise d'une impulsion, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme. Le petit sursaut, qu'il laissa transparaitre, la fit revenir sur terre, lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Euh... Je... je suis désolé. Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. On... on ne se connait même pas. Je... Euh... je pense que je vais y aller. Oui... C'est exactement, ce... que je vais faire, bégaya-t-elle.

Sans demander son reste, elle partit encourant, laissant le jeune homme complètement figer au beau milieu de la forêt. Un moment s'écroula, avant qu'il ne reprenne pieds avec la réalité et un grognement sourd se fit entendre, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir à son tour.

Kira et les autres se trouvaient devant le casier de Jen et attendaient, que celle-ci arrive. Il ne reste plus que quinze minutes, avant leur premier cours et elle n'était toujours pas là.

\- Pourquoi, est-ce qu'on l'attend, en fait ? demanda Malia. Elle ne fait même pas partie du groupe.  
\- Bien-sûre, qu'elle en fait partie, déclara Kira. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? T'es toujours désagréable, lorsqu'elle est là.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais être sympa avec des gens que je n'aime pas et elle, elle en fait partie. Je ne vais pas jouer les hypocrite, seulement parce que toi tu l'aimes.  
\- C'est dommage tout ça, car mon je t'apprécie bien, s'éleva la voix de Jen derrière eux.

Les cinq adolescents sursautèrent et se tournèrent, pour tomber sur le visage fermé de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez, vous poussez ? J'aimerai accéder à mon casier, enfin si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, lança-t-elle froidement.

Les jeunes gens, firent un grimace, mais s'exécutèrent tout de même. Sans un regard pour eux, elle s'approcha de son casier et composa le code, pour l'ouvrir. Une fois fait, elle déposa les cours dont elle n'avait pas besoin, puis le referma d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers son cours de math, en n'accordant aucun regard au groupe de Scott.

\- Je crois que tu l'as fâché, déclara Stiles.  
\- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas mon problème.

D'un pas rapide, Malia prit la même direction que Jen, suivit de Lydia et Kira. Stiles devait suivre le mouvement, mais les sourcils froncés de son meilleur ami l'inquiéta et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hé, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il y a un truc qui cloche avec Jen, répondit Scott.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. J'ai du mal à percevoir ses battements de cœur.  
\- Euh... Elle doit juste être super douer pour être discrète. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Tu as entendu Lydia, hier ? Elle a fait des recherche sur eux et il n'y a rien n'a signalé. Elle est tout à fait normale.  
\- Si c'est le cas, comment tu expliques que je ne peux pas entendre ses battements de cœur.  
\- Tu dois être fatigué, même pour un loup-garou, un coup de pompe peut arriver, lança Stiles pour essayer de détendre son ami, mais ça eut l'effet inverse. Ok, pas besoin de paniquer. Je ferais un peu plus de recherche sur eux, afin qu'on n'ait pas de surprise.  
\- Merci. J'en parlerais aussi à Derek. Autant il sait quelque chose.

Stiles hocha la tête, en notant mentalement de faire des recherches sur les Parker, puis ils se rendirent en cours, au même moment ou la sonnerie retentit.

[ _Marc est mort. Ils sont au courant. Il serait temps, de lui dire qui elle est. P_ ]

Il fallut un instant, pour assimiler à la lectrice, ce qu'elle venait de lire. Après l'avoir relut, plusieurs fois, elle avait blêmit et dans un soupire, elle jeta négligemment son portable sur son bureau, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Tout ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont pour la protéger.

\- _Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas recommencer,_ pensa-t-elle.

Trois léger coups retentirent contre la porte, ce qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, ainsi que sur son bureau et donna l'autorisation à sa secrétaire d'entrée.

\- Je suis désolé de vous dérangez, mais il y a des clients qui voudrait vous parlez.  
\- Dite leur que j'arrive.

La secrétaire acquiesça et retourna dans le magasin, vite suivit par la propriétaire des lieux.

La journée s'était écroulée rapidement et Jen avait évité le groupe de Scott, le plus possible, ayant été blessée par ce qu'avait dit Malia. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre faire partie du groupe, alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver dans le lycée. Elle les avait évité, aussi, parce qu'elle avait senti que Scott et Stiles ne la lâchaient pas du regard et elle ne voulait pas se mettre Kira à dos en plus de Malia.

Elle venait de refermer son casier, se tourna et faillit percuter Lydia, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle observa un moment, le groupe devant elle, avant de les contourner pour partir, mais ils la suivirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
\- On va faire un tour en ville, tu veux venir ? demada Kira.  
\- Je ne pense pas, que ça soit une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y est des tensions, entre certains d'entre vous.

Tout en disant celle, elle lança un regard vers Malia, qui lui adressa un sourire hautain.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'elle ne voudrait pas venir, lança victorieusement Malia.  
\- Bien-sûre, qu'elle va venir. De toute façon, je ne lui laisse pas le choix, déclara Kira.

D'autorité, elle s'accrocha à son bras et la tira vers la sortie, sous les protestations de Jen.

Ça faisait un moment, qu'ils étaient au centre commercial et les deux jeunes hommes, se tenaient en retrait. Ils commencèrent à en avoir marre du shopping, ce n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé et ils se demandaient pourquoi, ils avaient accepté de venir ici, alors qu'il y avait d'autre super endroit, où se rendre.

\- Ça va durer, encore longtemps ? rouspéta Stiles. Je commence à en avoir marre. Rappelle-moi, de ne plus jamais venir faire du shopping avec les filles, c'est une vraie torture.  
\- Rassure-toi ! Je crois qu'on n'est pas les seuls, à en avoir marre. Jen aussi semble ne pas trop apprécier ça.

\- Elle a l'air au bout du rouleau, remarqua Stiles. Je ne comprends pas, les filles ne sont-elles pas censée aimer le Shopping ? Pourquoi elle donne l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir ? Elle devrait sauter de partout et s'extasier devant les nouvelles collections de sacs à mains ou de chaussures.  
\- Qui devrait s'extasier devant des chaussures ? questionna une voix grave derrière eux.

Stiles sursauta vivement, tandis que Scott se retourna lentement vers leur interlocuteur.

\- Merde, Derek ! Ça te tuerait de prévenir, lorsque tu arrives. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, lança Stiles, une main sur son cœur.  
\- Tant mieux, ça nous fera des vacances.  
\- Ahahah ! Très drôle ! Je suis sûre que je te manquerais. Tu t'ennuierais sans moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le loup-garou, sans faire attention à Stiles.  
\- Shopping ! Enfin, c'est surtout les filles, répondit Scott, en montrant les quatre jeunes femmes, un peu plus loin.

Les plus âgé des trois, regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiquée le jeune homme et vit Je se faire trainer de magasin en magasin, par Kira sous le regard dédaigneux de Malia.

\- Malia, n'a pas l'aire de beaucoup l'apprécier, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Tu l'as dit mon pote. Elle ne l'aime pas du tout. On n'a l'impression, qu'elle va lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment, déclara l'hyperactif.

\- Ça tombe bien, que tu sois là, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, s'exclama Scott.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Derek.  
\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, chez Jen aujourd'hui. Bien que Lydia ait fait des recherches sur elle et qu'elle nous ait rassuré que tout allait bien, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me faire du souci.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué ?  
\- C'est son cœur. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ses battements, que je sois loin ou près d'elle. Il faut vraiment que je me concentre, pour parvenir à les entendre.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la jeune femme, mais constata avec surprise que l'adolescent avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !  
\- Tu vois, c'est vraiment troublent. Tu ne serais pas quelque chose, qui pourrait nous éclairé ?  
\- Sur-elle rien, mais sur sa mère oui. C'est impossible, qu'elle soit sa mère.  
\- Pourquoi ?interrogea Stiles.  
\- C'est impossible, car elle a le même âge que moi.  
\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- C'est une ancienne camarade de classe.  
\- Elle est originelle de Beacon Hills? Derek hocha la tête et Stiles enchaîna. Si c'est le cas, commet elle peut être sa mère ?  
\- Je vais le découvrir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le loup-garou tourna les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambés, vers sa voiture. Au même moment, les filles rejoignirent les garçons et Kira glissa sa main, dans celle de Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda Malia.  
\- Sans doute comme nous, menti Stiles. Où est Jen ?  
\- Elle est rentrée chez elle, sa mère avait besoin d'elle, répondit Kira.  
\- Ok ! On va boire quelque chose, avant de rentré ? proposa Scott.

La proposition du jeune homme, fut accueil avec joie et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit café Shop, qui se trouvait plus loin.

En rentrant chez elle, Jen fut surprise de trouver la maison aussi silencieuse. Cela l'inquiéta légèrement, car elle savait que sa mère l'attendait. Déposant ses affaires sans faire de bruit, elle avança prudemment à l'intérieur. Elle commença à angoisser légèrement, en ne percevant aucun bruit. Ses pas avait fini par la conduire dans le salon, quand un froissement de tissu se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et d'un geste rapide, elle empoignât la personne qui se trouvait dans son dos, pour la faire passer par-dessus elle en lui tordant le bras. En reconnaissant la voix, qui la suppliait de la libéré, elle fronça les sourcils et défit son emprise sur son bras.

\- Oncle Lucas ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Waouh ! Sympas l'accueil, dit-il en se massant, son bras endolori.  
\- À qui la faute ? lança Jen.  
\- Je t'avais dit, qu'elle réagirait comme ça, intervient Léana en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Je t'écouterais la prochaine fois. C'est un vrai ninja ta fille.

Léana sourit et vient caresser les cheveux de sa fille, fier d'elle.

\- Hé ! Est-ce que l'un de vous, va m'expliquer, ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'énerva Jen, en croissant les bras.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, ton oncle est venu nous faire une petite visite et il voulait te faire une petite blague, expliqua sa mère.  
\- Je vois, mais évite ce genre de blague. J'étais en train de paniquer en ne voyant personne.  
\- Pas de souci. Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin, maintenant ?

La jeune femme sourit et il ouvrit les bras, à l'instant même où il la vit sauter dans ses bras, les faisant basculer sur le faute, qui se trouvait derrière eux. Léana éclata de rire et alla s'installer dans le canapé, près de la cheminée. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Lucas les fit se redresser.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Attend ici ! Je vais te le chercher.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il se lava et quitta la pièce, sous le regard interrogatif de sa nièce.

\- Est-ce que tu sais, ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin accrocher sur le visage, qui ne rassurait pas sa fille.

Après un moment, Lucas revient dans le salon, une boîte dans les mains. Il reprit sa place auprès de Jen et la déposa sur ses genoux. La jeune femme, remarqua de suite les petits trous qu'elle avait et quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ouvre et tu verras.

Elle fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et elle retira le couvercle, pour tomber sur une petite boule de poil noir. Délicatement, elle l'a pris dans ses mains, au même moment ou l'animal ouvrit ses yeux. À l'instant, où elle vit ses prunelles bleu, Jen tomba sous son charme.

\- Waouh ! Un petit chiot, il est magnifique.  
\- Ce n'est pas un chiot, mais un louveteau, corrigea son oncle.  
\- Un louveteau ? Pourquoi, m'en avoir offert un ?  
\- S'il ne te plait pas, je le reprends, dit-il en faisant un geste dans sa direction.  
\- Pas question ! lança-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Il est à moi, maintenant.  
\- Tu es complètement sous son charme, - _la jeune femme hocha la tête_ \- je te l'ai offert, parce que c'est un animal, qui peut-être plus fidèle qu'un chien et si tu lui fais confiance, autant qu'il te fera confiance, il te protègera au péril de sa vie. Bien, que sur ce point, tu n'as pas besoin d'être protéger, vu comme tu m'as accueil tout à l'heure.

Jen rigola et lui tira la langue, avant de se concentrer sur le loup, qui lui mordillait gentiment le doigt. Elle lui grattait l'arrière de l'oreille, manquant ainsi que le regard entendu que se lançait les deux adultes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour voici la suite ^^ avec quelques heures de retard. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il se passe, n'hésite pas à me les faire partager, je vous dirais si c'est bon ou pas :)_

Sanga 36 :Ahahah, désolé que tu ne comprennes pas, mais se serait nul de comprendre dés le deuxième chapitre :) Tu comprendras au fil des chapitres, qui elle est, ce qu'il se passe, certains liens entre les personnages... En tout cas merci, de me lire et de laisser des reviews ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 3._

Le vent faisait voler les feuilles mortes et jouait dans les cheveux de Jen, qui se trouvait assit en tailler au milieu de la forêt. Les yeux fermés, elle apprécia la caresse de la brise sur sa joue. Assisse là, elle se sentait à sa place, elle avait toujours aimé la nature. Un bruit, lui fit ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur le regard bleu, d'un magnifique loup qui la contemplait intensément. Loin d'être effrayée, elle sourit et tendit la main devant elle.

\- Tu es venue, lança-t-elle soulager.

Il pêcha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il la comprenait et d'un pas souple s'avança vers elle. Une fois près d'elle, il s'assit sur ses pattes arrière et approcha son museau pour la renifler. Ayant confiance en lui, elle referma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il promena son museau sur son visage, son cou où il s'attarda un instant, avant de s'allonger de tout son long, quémandant une caresse. Jen s'exécuta et fit voyager ses doigts sur son pelage soyeux, faisant grogner le loup de contentement.

Après un moment, elle délaissa ses caresses, déposa sa tête sur le flan du loup et s'étendit à son tour. Le souffle du loup percuta son cuir chevelure, ce qui la fit sourire. Le calme environnant et la présence du canidé, la berça lentement.

Une traîné de bave sur sa joue, la réveilla et elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Elle resta un moment, à le contempler, avant de se mettre en position, se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

\- _Quel drôle de rêve, ça change de d'habitude,_ pensa-t-elle.

Tout en cherchant un sens à son rêve, elle gratta l'arrière de l'oreille de son louveteau, mais abandonna bien vite en ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à son réveil et son regard s'écarquilla, en le voyant indiquer sept heure trente.

\- Merde ! Je vais être en retard.

Elle sauta au pied de son lit et courut dans ton les sens, sous le regard de Drake, qui était enroulé en boule sur le lit.

Léana venait de fermer la porte de la maison et se tourna vers Lucas, qui l'attendait.

\- Tu es sûre, qu'elle va arriver à l'heure ? On n'aurait peut-être dû l'emmener, lança Lucas.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, pour elle. Elle y arrivera, répondit Léana avec un sourire.  
\- Mmh ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre, que ce qu'elle transporte plaise à tout le monde.

La jeune femme devait répondre, mais en avisant Derek près de sa Camaro, elle garda le silence. Les deux adultes s'affrontèrent du regard, jusqu'à l'intervention de Lucas, qui s'approchait du jeune homme.

\- Non, dite-moi que je rêve. Ne serait-ce pas Derek Hale ?

Derek lui décrocha à peine un regard, trop concentré sur Léana.

\- Je vous que tu es toujours aussi loquace. T'as pas changé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ici ?  
\- J'aimerais éclaircir, quelque chose avec ta sœur, fut sa seule réponse.  
\- C'est par rapport à Jen, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Léana.  
\- Elle ne peut pas être ta fille, t'es trop jeune pour l'avoir eu. Alors, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- En quoi ça te regarde ! lança Lucas.  
\- Je ne crois pas, t'avoir parlé. Alors, reste à ta place Kennett !

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chien de faïence, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimer et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. La jeune femme retient un soupire et décida d'intervenir.

\- Lucas ! réprimanda-t-elle. C'est normal, qu'il veuille savoir. Je suis trop jeune pour être mère et il ne sera pas le seul, à nous poster cette question.  
\- Donc, tu comptes le lui dire ?

Le regard que lui lança sa sœur, lui apporta la réponse et il serra les poings, attendant la suite.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ma fille, enfin pas biologiquement. Mon mari et moi on l'a adopté.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Jen a perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvient de rien, a part de sa dix-septième année. Personne ne voulait la prendre en charge, donc avec Killian on a décidé de s'en n'occupé.  
\- C'est aussi simple que ça ? demanda-t-il sceptique. Vous ne savez pas, pourquoi elle ne se souvient de rien ?  
\- Oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Non, on ne sait pas et on ne veut pas savoir, les médecins disent que sa peut-être dangereux pour elle de s'en souvenir.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil et se concentra sur les battements de cœur de la jeune femme. Ceux-ci battaient régulièrement, signe qu'elle disait la vérité. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, qu'elle omettait de dévoiler quelques éléments et ça l'énervait. Il n'aimait pas, ne pas tout savoir, mais il décida de ce contenté de ça pour le moment.

\- Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, est-ce que tu pourrais déguerpir d'ici ? lança, hargneusement Lucas.

Derek, lui lança un regard noir, mais consentit à quitter les lieux. Il se détourne des deux frères, et, sœurs et grimpa dans sa voiture. Ils observèrent la voiture partir et une fois hors de vue, ils soupirèrent en chœur.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais lui dire la vérité.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas encore folle. J'ai juste arrangé la vérité, comme ça m'arrangeait.

\- Mmh… Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je devrais peut-être rester ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et retourne à Seattle. Killian et moi, on s'en sortira très bien.

\- Tu en n'es sûr ?

\- Oui, part sans crainte, lança Léana avec un sourire.

\- Bien ! Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, appelé moi.

Sa sœur hocha la tête et il la serra dans ses bras.

Jen arriva pile poil au lycée. Elle intégra la file, qui se rendait en cours de math et s'installa au fond, aux côtés de Stiles. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire, auquel elle répondit et son regard tomba sur le sac de sport, qu'elle avait à ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu t'es décidé à rentrer dans un club de sport ? questionna l'hyperactif.

\- Ce n'est pas, tout…

À ce moment, il eut un mouvement dans le sac et la petite tête de Drake apparu, faisan sursauter Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est un louveteau ? Pourquoi tu l'as avec toi ? Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- C'est le mien, je…

\- Stilinski, Parker, ça va on vous dérange pas trop ? les interrompu, le professeur. Dite le moi, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas.

\- Maintenant, que vous le fait remarquer, votre cours est vraiment barbant, répliqua Stiles, qui n'avait pas aimé être interrompu.

\- Je vois. Puisque c'est comme ça, Mr Stilinski, vous me ferez le plaisir de venir en retenu à quinze heures, pour le moment sortez de la classe, tous les deux ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens, baissèrent la tête et rassemblèrent leurs affaire, avant de quitter la pièce, en faisant en sorte de ne pas déranger leurs camarades. Une fois dans le couloir, Jen leva sa main et donna un clac, sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme

\- Hé ! s'esclaffa-t-il, surprit. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir su, tenir ta langue, rétorqua-t-elle, en sortant Drake du sac.

\- Oh, ça va ! Il n'y a que moi, qui est écopé d'une retenue, puis c'est la vérité ses cours sont vraiment saoulant

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas cool pour une nouvelle, de se faire expulser d'un cours au bout de trois jours.

\- Vois le bon côté, au moins il n'a pas vu ton loup. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu en as un ? En tout cas, il est magnifique et vu comme il est collé à toi, il doit beaucoup t'aimer.

\- Mon oncle me l'a offert hier et depuis, il ne m'a pas lâché. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû l'emmené, il ne voulait pas rester tout seul.

\- Ça doit être normal. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de trois mois. Il te prend sans doute, pour sa mère.

\- Mmh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant le prochain cours ?

\- On n'a cas allé, se poser sur la pelouse, proposa le jeune homme.

Jen acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

Ils étaient installé sur l'herbe et jouait avec le louveteau, quand les oreilles de celui-ci se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il tourna son museau vers la droite, huma l'air et parti en courant, sous les appellations de Jen.

La jeune femme se leva et parti à sa poursuite, laissant ses affaires derrière elle. Stiles, soupira et récupéra tous les sacs, avant de rattraper son amie. Le jeune homme qui ne l'avait vu s'arrêter, faillit lui rentrer dedans et regarda par-dessus son épaule, pour voir, pourquoi elle s'était stoppée en plein milieu de la route.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Devant eux, se trouvait Derek, qui avait le louveteau dans les bras et le câlinait. Cette image, semblait tellement irréelle, que Stiles éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du jeune homme.

De son côté, Jen contemplait le loup-garou fasciner. Il lui semblait, que s'était tout à fait naturel pour lui d'avoir un louveteau dans les bras, qu'elle se dit qu'il devait beaucoup aimer les animaux. Le regard qu'il avait lancé à Stiles, ne lui avait pas échappé et elle dégluti. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais le récupérer ? demanda-t-elle, doucement.

\- C'est le vôtre ?

Elle hocha la tête et tendit sa main, pour caresser Drake, qui lui mordilla gentiment les doigts. Elle sourit et le gratta derrière l'oreille. Le louveteau se tortilla pour échapper à la poigne de Derek, qui le remit dans les bras de sa propriétaire.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être en cours ?

\- On n'a été expulsé, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

\- Et pour le louveteau ?

Jen grimaça et l'hyperactif entreprit de répondre à sa place. Le discours incessant de l'adolescent, fit lever aux ciels les yeux du plus âgé, qui fut sauver par la sonnerie de l'intercours.

\- Il faut qu'on n'y retourne, lança Jen.

\- Vous allez l'emmener ? questionna Derek.

\- Euh… j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je peux le garder, si vous voulez ? proposa-t-il, se surprenant lui-même.

\- Tu devrais accepter. Si un prof le trouve, c'est dans le bureau du directeur, que tu risques de te retrouver, lança Stiles.

\- D'accord, j'accepte. Merci.

Elle lui remit le sac, ainsi que Drake et après un dernière caresse au louveteau, puis suivit Stiles vers le bâtiments.

Dans un petit engare, Plusieurs armes étaient disposées sur la table et un homme les nettoyaient, tandis qu'un autre faisait les cents pas.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter, tu es en train de me donner le tournis.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on va passer à l'action ?

\- Aucune idée. Au lieu d'essayer de faire un trou dans le sol, vient plutôt m'aider à nettoyer tout ça.

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre, dit-il en le rejoignant. Pourquoi on ne passerait pas à l'action ?

\- Pas question ! On attend les ordres.

\- Il pourrait se bouger. Ça m'énerve de rester sans rien faire, pendant qu'il se la coule douce.

\- À ce que je vois la patience n'est pas votre fort, déclara une voix. J'en viens à me demander, si j'ai bien fait de vous choisir.

\- Ne l'écouter pas, il ne s'est pas ce qu'il dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

\- Ce que votre frère, veut depuis tout à l'heure. Passer à l'action.

\- Enfin !

Sans faire attention, à l'intervention du jeune homme, il leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

\- Merci, de m'avoir déposé, Stiles.

\- De rien. Tu es sûr, que tu ne veux pas que je t'attends ?

\- Oui, j'aime marche et ça me permet de me familiarisé avec la ville.

\- OK ! On se voit demain.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna pour le laisser démarrer.

Elle se trouvait, devant les grandes portes en acier du loft de Derek et hésitait à sonner. Stiles, lui avait dit que tout le monde rentrait sans frapper, mais elle ne trouvait pas ça très polie. Après un moment, elle fit par sonner, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, mais se fut un nouvel échec. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et suivit le conseil, que lui avait donné l'hyperactif.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle contempla les lieux. Deux grandes fenêtre ce trouvaient en face d'elle et laissaient rentrer la lumière. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un escalier en colimaçon, avec un fauteuil et une table basse. Un lit se trouvait vers le fond, qui était à moitié cacher par une paroi. Malgré le manque de décoration, elle se dit que le lieu ressemblait à son propriétaire et elle aimait bien être ici.

Elle avança un peu plus dans la pièce et une forme sur le lit, attira son attention. Elle se posta devant le lit et observa le propriétaire des lieux dormir. Il avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la tête de Drake sur son torse, ce qui apporta un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle détailla le visage du loup-garou et le trouva vraiment magnifique. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, pourquoi elle se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Pourtant, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours, ne s'était parler que quelques secondes, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes la conduire auprès de Derek et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle voulait toucher sa peau, pour voir si elle était douce, comme elle le pensait. Lentement, elle leva sa main et la dirigea vers la joue du jeune homme. Elle l'effleura à peine, elle se retrouva projeter contre le matelas, le corps de Derek sur le siens et ses crocs à quelques centimètre de son visage.

En voyant la transformation du loup-garou, elle retient sa respiration et fut hypnotiser par le regard bleu électrique, qu'il posait sur elle. L'air menaçant du jeune homme, aurait dû l'effrayer, mais elle était plus fascinée qu'autre chose. Doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, elle leva son bras et de ses doigts, elle caressa ses crocs, avant de les faire voyager sur sa mâchoire et Derek reprit forme humaine.

\- J'adore tes yeux bleu, mais je l'ai préfère lorsqu'ils sont gris.

Le regard étonné qui lui adressa, la fit grimacer.

\- Ne me dit pas, que j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

Il eut un sourire en coin et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'appuya un peu plus sur elle.

\- Tu l'as dit. Pui, depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

\- Depuis, que je l'ai décidé.

Son sourire en coin s'élargie et se fut à son tour, de promener son regard sur le visage de Jen. Sous le regard intense du lycanthrope, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses pommettes, faisant rire intérieurement le jeune homme, qui tout comme Jen, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'arrivait pas à faire facilement confiance aux gens, mais avec la jeune femme c'est comme s'il pouvait se laisser aller et ça lui faisait peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, après être sorti de ses pensées.

\- Je suis venue chercher Drake.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, le louveteau redressa la tête et observa les deux jeunes gens. Jen sourit et tendit le bras, pour le caresser. Appréciant la caresse, il se dressa sur ses petites pattes et s'approcha de sa maitresse, pour lui lécher les lèvres, avant de se mettre à la renifler et de caler son museau dans le creux de son cou. Derek, qui avait observait le petit loup, se demanda ce que Jen dirait, si ça avait été lui qui l'avait reniflé comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

\- Pourquoi j'en aurais peur ? Il est tellement mignon.

\- Et de moi ? Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Jen tourna sa tête vers lui et le contempla un moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Interloqué, Derek haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'elle se calme.

\- Je peux savoir, ce qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, pour que tu rigoles ?

\- Je…Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en se calmant. Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te trouve sexy comme ça, même si tu es toujours sexy. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Un loup-garou. Comme ça, je suis sexy ?

\- Loup-garou, sa existe ? Sexy ? Qui a dit ça ?

\- Je me suis transformer devant toi et tu oses poser la question ? C'est toi qui l'a dit.

\- T'as pas tords. Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Tu peux te retransformer ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais laissa son visage, prendre son apparence de lycanthrope, sous le regard ébahit de Jen.

La nuit était tombée, depuis plusieurs heures et Jen n'était toujours pas rentrée. Léana se trouvait sur le porche, en train de faire les cent pas, guettant le moindre signe de sa fille. Killian, qui contemplait sa femme depuis le salon, se supportait plus de la voir comme ça. Il se tourna et la rejoignit à l'extérieur, pour la prendre.

\- Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose? lança-t-elle. Je vais appeler la police.

\- Hophophop ! Tu restes là, elle…

Des phares les éclairèrent et la Camaro de Derek se gara dans l'allée. Il coupa le monteur et descendit de la voiture, sous le regard ahuri de Léana.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ?!

Elle se dégagea des bras de Killian et s'approcha d'eux, en de grandes enjambés, tout en fulminant. Pendant ce temps, le loup-garou avait ouvert la portière passagère et aida Jen à descendre.

\- Jen ! Rentre, de suite à la maison ! cria sa mère.

\- Mais…  
\- Maintenant !

Le ton que sa mère employa, ne lui donna aucune envie de répliquer et elle sera un peu plus Drake contre elle.

\- Très-bien. Derek, merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Il sourit et lui fit signe de rentré. Elle hocha la tête, avant de la baisser et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. En passant près de son père, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et lui ouvrit la porte, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, avec ma fille ?

\- Je les rencontré en ville, alors je lui ai proposé de la raccompagner, menti-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois abstient-toi. Je ne veux pas, que tu t'approches d'elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle lui tourna le dos, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle en avait finis avec lui. Le lycanthrope soupira et grimpa dans sa voiture. Il resta un moment derrière le volant, les mots de Léana tournant dans sa tête. Elle avait peut-être raison. Il ferait mieux de rester loin de Jen. Rien que cette pensée, lui sera le cœur et il mit le contact, afin de regagner son loft.

La porte d'entrée qui claqua, fit grimacer Jen, qui lança un regard vers son père. Il lui adressa un sourie encourageant, au même moment ou Léana entra dans la pièce. En quelques pas, elle fut face à sa fille et sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir venir, Jen se reçut une claque, qui lui écarquiller les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Léana ! cria Killian.

\- On peut savoir où est-ce que tu étais ? On n'était en train de s'inquiété. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, encore dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, que tu rentrais tard. Heureusement, que tu as croisé Derek. D'ailleurs, je veux plus que tu l'approches ?

\- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le vois, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins le donner une raison, tu ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne le vois pas, un point c'est tout. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, dit Jen en serrant les poings.

\- Bien ! Tu es consigné pendant une semaine. Tu rentreras à la maison, directement après les cours. Maintenant, monte dans ta chambre !

Jen monta à l'étage, tout en pestant contre sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré sur l'heure, mais avait pas besoin de s'énerver comma ça. Le plus dur pour elle et elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi sa mère le lui avait interdit, c'était de ne plus voir Derek. Rien que cette idée, l'insupportait et elle ne comptait en aucun cas l'écouté.

\- Tu ne crois pas, que tu y es allé un peu fort ? questionna Killian.

\- Peut-être, mais j'étais vraiment inquiète, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je m'excuserai demain. Allons-nous coucher, je suis exténué.

Sachant, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, il acquiesça et entrelaça leur main, tout en prenant la direction des escaliers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ^^ Comme promit voici la suite de la fic :)_

 _Sanga36 : Merci pour la review :) C'est vrai, qu'heureusement que Stiles les a fait expulsé, mais je suis sûre qu'elle aurait trouvé une excuse pour la présence de Drake :) Oui, c'est parce que Derek est une loup, mais il y aussi autre chose, mais je ne dirais rien ^^ Le secret de Léana ne va pas tarder à être révélé._

 _Emichlo : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4._

Un silence de plomb, régnait de la cuisine. Depuis, la veille l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe et Jen ne semblait pas vouloir arranger les choses. Sa mère avait essayé de lui parler en vain. La jeune femme avait fait la sourde oreille et s'était réfugier dans son IPod. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle buvait sa tasse de café, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- J'y vais, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle embrassa son père, devait en faire de même avec sa mère, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde et quitta la pièce. Léana la regarda faire, une peine immense peint sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait énormément, pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, parla Killian, en lui prenant la main. Ça va finir par s'arranger.

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et porta sa main à ses lèvres, afin de lui embrasser le dos, reconnaissante pour le soutient qu'il lui apportait.

Déambulant dans la rue, Drake gambadant joyeusement autour d'elle, Jen repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé le jour suivant. Elle en voulait terriblement à sa mère et elle ne savait pas, si elle pourrait lui pardonner le fait qu'elle est levé la sur elle. Le louveteau, s'empêtra dans ses pattes, sortant la jeune femme de ses sombres pensées et en l'entendant geindre de douleur, éclata de rire.

\- Allez, viens-là ! dit-elle, en le prenant dans les bras.

Heureux, il lui lécha le visage, la faisant rire un peu plus et elle dû l'éloigner d'elle, afin qu'il ne ruine pas son maquillage. Un coup de Klaxon, retentit et elle se tourna pour tomber, sur la Camaro de Derek. Le lycanthrope arrêta la voiture à sa hauteur et abaissa la vitre passagère.

\- Monte ! Je t'emmène en cours.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et monta à l'intérieur, avec enthousiasme. Il flatta le louveteau d'une caresse, puis démarra.

\- Merci de m'emmener, déclara-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Tu as apporté Drake, aujourd'hui aussi ?  
\- Oui, il n'aime pas rester seul. Est-ce que tu pourras le garder ? Il a l'air de t'apprécier.  
\- Tu devrais l'habituer, à ne pas toujours être collé à toi, s'exclama Derek. Après t'avoir laissé hier, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Oh ! Ma mère à gueuler un peu, ma puni une semaine et m'a interdit de te voir, dit-elle d'un ton détacher.  
\- Tu devrais l'écouter et ne pas m'approcher.

La bonne humeur que restait Jen à son contact, s'envola immédiatement, après qu'il est prononcé cette phrase. Elle inclina la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncer.

\- Quoi ! Dis-moi, que tu n'es pas sérieux ? Pourquoi je devrais l'écouter ?  
\- Parce que c'est ta mère et que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.  
\- Si tu dis ça parce que tu es un lycanthrope, je m'en fiche complètement.  
\- Ce n'est pas que ça. J'ai fait des choses, dont je ne suis pas fier.  
\- Hé, alors ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs à un moment ou un autre.  
\- Si c'était qu'une erreur sa passerait, mais il y en a plusieurs.  
\- Je te le répète, je m'en fiche. La question, qu'il faudrait poser c'est, est-ce que toi tu veux que je t'approche ou pas ?

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule et le visage fermer du jeune homme, lui donna la réponse. Elle sentit son coeur se tordre douloureusement et elle détourna le regard, pour ne pas qu'il remarque les larmes, qui s'étaient formé dans ses yeux.

\- Je vois. Arrête, la voiture ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Derek ne l'écouta pas et continua de rouler.

\- Merde, Derek ! Stop, cette putain de voiture ! cria-t-elle furieuse.

Il sera les dents, mais s'exécuta et gara la Camaro le long du trottoir. Sans attendre, Jen sauta de la voiture et s'éloigna rapidement de celle-ci.

\- C'est pas vrai ! lança Scott. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seul, avec Derek ? Tu...  
\- Plus tard, dit Kira, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle arrive.  
\- Elle a l'air en colère, constata Scott.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans les bras ? demanda Lydia, intrigué. Pourquoi, Derek la suit ?  
\- C'est un louveteau, les éclaira Stiles. Pour ce qui est de Derek, aucune idée, mais je dirais que c'est contre lui, qu'elle est aussi remonté.

La mâchoire serer, Jen s'avançait vers ses amis, essayant de ne pas faire attention au loup-garou qui la suivait.

\- Salut !  
\- Salut ! dirent-ils en cœur, sauf Malia.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, lança Stiles. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- J'ai fait une rencontre, dont je me serais bien passer.

Derek grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas au reste du groupe.

\- Allons-y, les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, lança Jen.  
\- Tu vas l'emmener, avec toi ? questionna Stiles.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Derek lui prit le louveteau des mains, ainsi que le sac de sport dans lequel elle comptait le mettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rend le moi.  
\- Je le prends avec moi. Tu n'auras cas venir le récupéré, après les cours.  
\- Pas question ! Tu m'as bien fait comprendre, qu'il ne fallait pas que je t'approche. J'exécute les ordres de ma mère et les tiens. Maintenant, rend-moi Drake !

Sans, s'en rendre compte, les yeux de Derek virèrent au bleu électrique, ce qui fit paniquer les cinq adolescents, tandis que Jen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que, tu me fais tes yeux de grand méchant loup, que je vais te laisser Drake.  
\- Attend, elle est au courant ? lança Scott.  
\- Au courant ? Ne me dite pas que vous aussi, vous êtes des loups garous, déclara Jen.  
\- Pas tout à fait, rétorqua Stiles mal-à-l'aise. Scott et Derek, sont les seuls loups garous, Kira est une kitsune, Lydia un Banshee et Malia un coyote-garou.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je suis qu'un simple humain, répondit l'hyperactif, avec humour.

Les informations, fournit par Stiles mit un certain moment, pour faire leur chemin jusqu'a son cerveau et elle fini pour soupiré, halluciner par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Ok ! Je suis entourée d'être surnaturelle et je ne suis même pas en train de rêve, dit-elle, plus pour elle que pour les autres. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'une Banshee ?

Lydia s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque la sonnerie annonça le début des cours.

\- On t'expliquera, plus en détail, à la pause déjeune, déclara Scott. Pour l'instant, allons en cours. Laisse le louveteau à Derek. Il viendra te le ramènera après les cours.

Jen pinça les lèvres, elle avait horreur qu'on lui dise quoi faire. C'est à contre coeur, qu'elle accepta et attrapa le bras de Kira, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment, sans un regard pour Derek.

\- Alors ? Comment on procède ?  
\- Tu t'occupes de la fille et moi des deux adultes. Il faut d'abord, les mettre en confiance, avant d'agir.  
\- ça ne va pas être facile. Elle s'est déjà fait des amis, ça va pas être simple pour l'approcher.  
\- C'est pour ça, que tu vas t'inscrire au lycée.  
\- Quoi ! Tu plaisante j'espère ? Il n'est pas question, que j'aille au lycée. Je déteste, les cours.  
\- Je sais, mais se sera plus simple pour toi de l'accoster.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna sur son siège et braqua son regard sur les feux tricolores. Il savait que son compagnon avait raison, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y retourner.

\- Très-bien, j'irais, accepta-t-il de mauvaise foi, mais dès que j'aurais finis cette mission, j'arrête aussi le lycée.  
\- Pas de problème. Allons t'inscrire.

Il grimaça et observa son voisin, prendre la direction du l'établissement scolaire.

\- C'est l'heure, déclara Killian.

Sa femme hocha la tête et délaissa ses documents, pour rejoindre le jeune homme devant la cheminée. Elle passa sa main, sur l'un des montants de la cheminée et le sol de celle-ci se déplaça, pour laisser apparaitre un passage secret. Ils descendirent les marches de marbre et atterrir dans une salle assez spacieuse, avec plusieurs torches qui s'allumèrent accroché aux murs, ainsi qu'une grande table, où apparut quatre hommes d'âge différents.

\- Bonjour Léana, Killian, commença l'un d'eux.

La jeune femme devait répondre, mais le plus jeune des quatre la devança.

\- On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, on veut que tu dises la vérité à Jen.  
\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Elle...  
\- Léana ! l'interrompit celui, qui semblait être le chef. Tu feras ce qu'on te dit ! Tu lui diras ce qu'il en retourne. On n'a pas le choix. Elle doit pouvoir se défendre. Trop faible pour faire le boulot, il a envoyé des tueurs à gages vous éliminez.  
\- Même, il est hors de question de lui dire. Vous me l'avez confié, c'est moi qui déciderai de ce qui est bon pour elle et savoir la vérité n'en fait pas partie.  
\- Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu parles, s'exclama le dernier homme. Tu feras ce que l'on te dit !  
\- Il en est hors de question, dit-elle en campant sur ses positions. Cette discussion est close.

D'un pas rageur, elle grimpa en vitesse les marches, laissant seul les cinq hommes.

\- Je vais la raisonner, s'exclama Killian.  
\- On compte sur toi.

Sur ceux, ils s'évaporèrent et Killian se passa, une main sur le visage, lessivé. Elle était d'accord, avec la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller contre les ordres, de ses quatre là. Dans un soupire, il remonta à son tour et se figea, à l'entrée de la cheminée, en voyant Léana récupérer son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je dois, aller voir quelqu'un.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle quitta la maison et sauta dans sa voiture, puis démarra, sous le regard inquiet de Killian.

Une clochette retentit et un homme métisse, sorti de derrière une porte. Il devait parler, mais se figea en voyant une jeune femme au regard perdu, devant lui.

\- Léana ? demanda-t-il surprit.  
\- Bonjour Deaton. J'ai besoin, de ton aide.

Il la considéra un instant, pour qu'elle vienne lui demander de l'aide, s'était qu'il y avait vraiment urgence. Il acquiesça et l'invita à rentrer.

Installer dans un coin de la cour, afin d'être à l'écart des autres élèves et Jen écoutait attentivement Scott, qui lui racontait tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Au fil de son récit, de nombreuse expression comme la surprise, la peur lorsqu'il évoqua certaine créature et l'admiration se succédèrent sur son visage.

\- Vous en avez vécu des choses. Comment vous arrivez à supporter, tout ça ?  
\- Ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, mais en se soutenant les uns les autres, ça rend les choses un peu plus faciles, expliqua Scott.  
\- C'est pour ça, que Derek ne veut pas que je l'approche ?  
\- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Derek ce méfie de tout le monde, lança Stiles.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, que ça soit à nous de t'en parler, déclara Lydia. C'est sa vie privé, c'est à lui de t'en parler.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ta mère ne veut pas que tu l'approche. C'est peut-être une ancienne camarade de classe à lui, mais il ne t'a rien fait pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça, s'exclama Stiles.  
\- Non, il n'a rien fait, répondit Jen. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par camarade de classe ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils sont allé ensemble au lycée, répondit Scott.  
\- Non, ma mère me parle jamais de son passé et hier, j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas relevé, quand elle l'a appelé par son prénom.  
\- Pourquoi, elle ne te parle jamais d'elle ? questionna Kira.  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, par rapport à Derek ? interrogea Scott, pour changer de sujet.

La jeune femme eu un sourire en coin et leur expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- _Mauvaise idée_ , pensa l'alpha.

Garer devant le lycée, Derek observait les portes du lycée, Drake jouant avec les lacets de ses chaussures. Les bras croisé, il appréhendait de se retrouver face à Jen. Les portes qui s'ouvrit et les élèves sortirent. Parmi eux, il repéra vite le groupe de l'alpha et l'air renfrogner de Jen, ce qui le fit grimacer.

Jen, qui avait décidé de toujours faire croire au lycanthrope, qu'elle était énervée contre lui, s'avança d'un pas léger vers lui. Sans un regard pour lui, elle se baissa et récupéra le louveteau dans ses bras. Il la contempla se relever et sans un mot, se tourna pour monter dans sa voiture, manquant les yeux levés au ciel de la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête et se rapprocha rapidement de lui, pour lui mettre un claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Le temps se suspendit et les cinq adolescents retinrent leurs souffles, tandis que la réaction du loup garou ne se fit pas attendre. Il se retourna vivement et la plaqua contre la Camaro, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, ses yeux illuminé d'un bleu électrique.

\- Tu sais que j'adore, lorsque tes yeux prennent cette couleur, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se dégagea d'elle, mais le retient en l'agrippant par le revers de sa veste, l'obligeant à arrêter tous mouvements.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès ?  
\- Qui sait, dit-elle en le narguant.  
\- T'es folle ou quoi ? Si...  
\- Si quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Avec des si on peut refaire le monde, mais pour l'instant tu te tais et tu écoutes.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle échangea leur position, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Ouvre bien tes oreilles te lycanthrope, je me fiche des erreurs que tu as pu faire ou des choses que vous avez vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Un peu de danger ne m'a jamais fait peur. Que ça plaise à ma mère ou non, je ne compte pas te lâcher et sa vos pour vous aussi, déclara-t-elle, en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce que s'est clair ?

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, tandis que Derek garda le silence, se contentant de regarder la jeune femme, qui lui souriait.

\- Je vais prendre, ton silence pour un oui, lâcha-t-elle en reculant. Tu me ramènes ?

Elle déposa un baisser sur sa joue et contourna la voiture, pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Ahuri, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé, faisant éclater de rire Stiles, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il plissa les yeux, avant de lancer un regard noir à l'hyperactif, qui se cacha derrière Malia, pendant qu'il montait dans la Camaro.

\- À demain, dit-elle en montant dans la voiture.  
\- Je sens qu'elle va le mener, par le bout du nez, se moqua Lydia.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ça, déclara Scott.

Derrière la fenêtre, Léana vit la Camaro se garer dans l'allée et sa fille en sortir. Elle discuta un instant avec Derek, puis referma la portière et le regarda partir, avant de se tourner pour rentrer. En voyant sa mère, qui l'observait, elle s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit son chemin vers la maison.

Elle venait à peine de passer la porte, que Léana se posta devant elle. Jen devait monter la première marche, quand sa mère l'interpella.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un moment, s'il te plait ?

Jen la considéra un instant, puis acquiesça. Elle délaissa son sac, au pied des escaliers, puis suivit sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper. Excuse-moi.  
\- Je... Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Tu étais inquiète. J'aurais dû, appeler pour dire que j'allais être en retard.  
\- Oui, tu aurais dû prévenir, mais ce n'était pas une raison ou te frapper. Pour ce qui est de Derek...  
\- Pour ce qui est de Derek, la coupa-t-elle, je ferais ce que j'ai envie. Tout ce que tu pourras me dire, n'y changera rien.  
\- Le message est clair, mais j'allais te dire de faire ce que tu veux, tant que tu fais attention. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien - _elle se leva pour aller la prendre dans ses bras_ \- Merci.  
\- Je vois que vous vous êtes réconcilier, lança Killian, en arrivant.

Elles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- Waouh ! Vous faite flipper comme ça, se moqua-t-il.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis Léana se leva pour aller embrasser son mari, sous le sourire de leur fille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Léana fouilla dans la poche de son jeans et en sorti un petit paquet, qu'elle tendit à Jen.

\- Tient ! C'est un cadeau, déclara sa mère.

Intriguer, elle le prit et tira sur les deux lanières en cuir pour l'ouvrir. Elle le pencha et fit tomber un bracelet, dans la paume de sa main. Celui-ci était en argent, dans un style Celtique et plusieurs pierres d'ambres étaient incruster dessus. Il était vraiment magnifique.

\- Il est trop beau. Merci.  
\- De rien. Donne je vais te le mettre.

Sans attendre, elle lui remit et tendit son poignet gauche, pour l'y accrocher. Une fois attaché, elle le contempla sous tous les angles, sous le regard inquiet de ses parents.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ^^ Nous somme jeudi, me voici donc avec la suite :) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours constructif ^^_

Sanga36 : Merci, je suis contente que la suite, te fasse toujours autant te poser de questions. Vous aurez toutes les réponses au fil des chapitres, même s'il y a quelques indices sur ce qu'est Léana ou Jen dans le petit passage dans le temps. ^^

* * *

 _Chapitre 5._

 _Beacon Hills, 1495._

Un cheval lancé au triple galop, fonçait vers le manoir des Kennett. Le vent jouant dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui le chevauchait. La pleine lune éclairait, le chemin parsemé de feuilles et les pas de courses des loups raisonnaient à ses côtés. Entourer par eux, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour l'accompagner et leur présence la rassurait.

À l'approche de chez elle, ses narines se froncèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Une odeur de sang, flottait dans l'air. L'angoisse qui s'insinua en elle, lui fit pousser son cheval un peu plus vite. Malgré, cella elle savait pertinemment, qu'elle ne retrouverait personne vivant.

L'immense bâtisse se dessina enfin au bout de la route et quelques foyers de feu, finissait de brûler. L'horreur qui s'étendait devant elle, la fit stopper net sa monture et observa le massacre, la douleur lui serrant le cœur. Elle sauta au bas de l'étalon et contempla les visages, empreint de terreur de ses employés qu'elle avait côtoyés tout au long de sa jeunesse. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle partit en courant, vers le manoir pour trouver ses parents.

Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer à l'intérieur, quand une force invisible la propulsa à plusieurs mètres du manoir. Elle fut réceptionner par un magnifique loup noir, qui amortie sa chute, avant de se transformer en humain. Un homme à la musculature parfaite, ainsi qu'aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge, l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- C'est la maison, elle ne me reconnait pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- À cause de ma nouvelle forme. Maintenant que je suis un vampire, elle ne me reconnait pas comme une descendante des Kennett.  
\- Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?  
\- Tu vas le faire, pour moi.  
\- Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Elle te laissera rentrée. Malgré ta condition de loup-garou, tu es un allié. Elle ne t'opposera pas de résistance.  
\- Mais…  
\- S'il te plait Taurin, vas-y. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

Il la contempla un instant, avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers le manoir. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il passa sans souci les grandes portes en chaine, avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur. La jeune femme ne détacha pas son regard de l'entrée, quand l'odeur du sang se fit de plus en plus insupportable. À contre cœur, elle s'éloigna le plus possible afin de ne pas cédé à ses nouvelles pulsion, sans pour autant lâcher le manoir des yeux.

Les secondes défilèrent, rendant l'attende insoutenable. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents et inconsciemment, elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

Le jeune homme finit par sortir du manoir, un petit coffret dans les mains. À sa mine défaite, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Se sentant faiblir, malgré sa nouvelle condition, elle s'adossa contre un arbre et observa le loup venir vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé, il… Il y avait ça, auprès de ton père.

D'une main tremblante, elle s'empara de la boîte qu'il lui tendait. Lentement, elle releva le couvercle, pour découvrir le collier que lui avait confisqué son père, un an auparavant. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et vit un morceau de papier où quelques mots furent griffonnés. Elle les lut, avant qu'un air détermine, ne se peignit sur son visage.

\- Taurin, j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur la ville, déclara-t-elle.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est à ta famille de le faire.  
\- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi. Je mets Beacon Hills, sous la protection des Hale. Le manoir est à vous, maintenant. Je sais que tu te poses, beaucoup de question, mais je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu. Prends bien soin de tout le monde, je reviens aussi vite que je peux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue et disparut, le laissant au milieu de ce champ de ruine.

Beacon Hills, 2015.

\- Jen, n'est pas encore réveiller, lança Killian en entrant dans la cuisine.

Léana, qui touillait son café, tout en lisant le journal, redressa la tête et lança un regard à l'horloge pour constater, qu'il était déjà plus de sept heures et quart. Elle soupira et se leva.

\- Je vais aller, la réveiller.

En passant près de son mari, elle lui vola un baisser et sortie de la cuisine. D'un pas tranquille, elle monta les marches des escaliers et une fois à l'étage, elle rentra dans la première pièce sur sa droite.

\- Jen, de…

Elle s'arrêta net, en ne voyant personne dans la chambre. Elle lâcha la poignet et rentra à l'intérieur, pour voir si la jeune femme se trouvait dans la salle-de-bain, mais celle-ci était aussi vide. Inquiète, elle chercha un mot, que Jen lui aurait laissé, mais il y avait rien et Drake aussi n'était pas là.

\- Killian ! cria-t-elle.

Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme sursauta et posa sa tasse, pour se précipiter à l'étage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.  
\- Jen à disparut, répondit Léana paniquer. Elle n'est nulle part.  
\- Est-ce que tu as vérifié si elle avait laissé un mot ?  
\- Oui, mais il n'y a rien et Drake aussi n'est pas là.  
\- Elle a peut-être oublié d'en laisser. Est-ce que tu as essayé de l'appeler ?

Léana secoua négativement la tête, elle n'y avait même pas pensée. Killian s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de sa fille, avant de le porter à son oreille. Les deux adultes se figèrent, en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme. Léana tourna un instant sur elle-même, avant de le voir sur la table de nuit, près du lit. Elle s'avança et le récupéra, pour couper la chanson.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? lança Léana.  
\- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Elle a dû aller courir et oublier de nous prévenir.  
\- Si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'ils étaient déjà là et qu'ils étaient venus la chercher ? Si…  
\- Calme-toi ! lui ordonna Killian, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu es en train de paniquer pour rien. Essayons, de voir si quelqu'un la vue, avant de virer à la paranoïa.  
\- Je… Tu as raison, déclara la jeune femme, en se calmant. Je… Derek ! Il doit savoir où est-ce qu'elle est.

Sans attendre, elle quitta la pièce, Killian sur ses talons. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall, quand la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit. Ils se lancèrent un regard, puis Léana l'ouvrit, Killian derrière elle. Ils furent surprit de retrouver Derek, derrière celle-ci. En un coup d'œil, le loup-garou su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il. Vous semblez inquiet.  
\- Est-ce que tu as vue Jen ? le questionna Léana, sans détour.  
\- Euh… Non pas depuis hier.  
\- Tu es sûre, que tu ne l'as pas croisé ?  
\- Puisque je te le dis. Pourquoi, ses questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Jen à disparut, répondit Killian.

La nouvelle fut comme une bombe pour le jeune homme, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ce qu'il venait de dire, ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il essaya de se concentrer pour entendre les battements de cœur de la jeune fille, avant de se souvenir que s'était impossible de les entendre. Il serra les poings, en sentant une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas, se faufiler en lui.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Elle est peut-être déjà partie au lycée, proposa-t-il.  
\- Bien-sûre, qu'on est sûre, s'agaça Léana, puis elle ne partirait pas sans son portable.  
\- Mmh. Allons, demander à Scott et aux autres si, ils l'ont vu, suggéra Derek.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun partie vers leur voitures.

Le bruit de l'eau, réveilla Jen, qui paniqua en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais au beau milieu de la forêt, en bas d'une pente. Un truc gluant sur sa main la fit sursauter et elle baissa la tête, pour tomber dans le regard bleu de Drake. Au moins, être avec le louveteau la rassurait un peu

\- _Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici_ , se demanda-t-elle.

Elle essayait de se souvenir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne savait pas, comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici, surtout en pyjama. Elle avait froid et le vent glacial qui soufflait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle enroula ses bras autours d'elle, afin de se réchauffer, mais ça n'avait aucun effet.

\- _Il faut que je rentre_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle voulait se lever, mais lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son pied, pour se tenir droite, la douleur qu'elle ressentit lui apporta une grimace. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et palpa sa cheville, pour constater que celle-ci était foulée.

\- Merde ! pesta-t-elle, comment je vais faire pour rentrer ?

Drake, qui vient se frotter contre elle, lui apporta la réponse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et prit le loup dans ses mains, pour le porter à hauteur de son visage.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Drake. Je ne peux pas marcher. Il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide, est-ce que tu peux le faire ?

La tête penché, le loup jappa, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Pour le hurlement, on repassera. Allez ! Va chercher de l'aide !

Elle le posa au sol et il partit en courant. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de le perdre de vue. Elle soupira et essaya de se réchauffer, comme elle le pouvait.

\- Il est vraiment, canon le nouveau, lança Lydia.

La jeune femme ne put détacher, du beau blond qui fermait son casier. En sentant le regard de la Banshee poser sur lui, il se tourna et lui adressa un sourire charmeur, tandis qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux bleu.

\- Hé, Lydia ! appela Kira, en claquant des doigts. Reviens, avec nous !  
\- Désolé, mais il est vraiment trop beau, déclara la jeune femme.  
\- Ouais, ben moi il ne m'inspire pas confiance, lâcha Malia.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kira.  
\- J'en sais rien, c'est une sorte d'intuition, je ne serais pas comment l'expliquer.

Scott devait dire quelque chose, mais un murmure attira son attention. Tandis que les autres débâtaient sur le nouveau, il dû se concentrer, pour reconnaitre la personne qui parlait.

\- Vous finirez de débattre plus tard. Derek, nous cherche, lança l'alpha.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il n'est pas avec Jen ?  
\- Aucune idée. Je crois qu'il y a un souci avec Jen. Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre, il parle trop doucement et il y a trop de monde, expliqua Scott.  
\- Allons, voir, lança Lydia

Ils acquiescèrent et elle ferma son casier, puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils furent surprit de voir le loup-garou, avec les parents de leur amie qui regardaient dans tous les sens. Derek, qui les repéra, leur fit signe de les rejoindre et ils se dépêchèrent de le faire.

\- Se sont les amis de Jen, lança Derek, quand ils furent près d'eux.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez vue, Jen ? Demanda Léana, sans attendre.  
\- Non, pas depuis hier, répondit Scott. Elle devait venir en cours, avec Derek.  
\- Vous en êtes sûre ? insista Léana.  
\- Oui, Madame, déclara Kira.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna Stiles.  
\- Jen, n'était pas chez elle ce matin, dit Derek.  
\- Il faut aller prévenir, la police, lança Léana.

Elle se détourna et monta dans la voiture, suivit de Killian. Il n'en fut pas plus, pour que le reste de la bande en fasse de même et ils prirent tous, la direction du commissariat.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le commissariat, celui-ci était pratiquement dessert. Quelques officier tapait sur leur ordinateur, tandis que d'autre se prélassait devant la machine à café.

\- Parrish ! appela Stiles.

L'officier qui était concentré sur l'un de ses dossiers, redressa la tête et fut quelque peu surpris de voir autant de monde.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as vu mon père ?  
\- Il est allé faire une patrouille. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Pourquoi ? Est-ce…  
\- Stiles ! Cria une voix masculine – _en reconnaissant la voix de son père, le jeune homme grimaça._ – Peux-tu me dire, ce que tu fais là ou lieux d'être en cours ? D'ailleurs, la question vos aussi pour vous quatre. Qu'est-ce que vous faite la ?  
\- C'est… commença Stiles.  
\- C'est ma fille, elle a disparu, déclara Léana.

Le Shérif, qui n'avait pas fait attention ni à Derek ni aux parents de Jen, se tourna vers eux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, en voyant Léana.

\- Léana Kennett, c'est bien toi ?  
\- Bonjour Shérif, c'est Léana Parker maintenant, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Stiles.  
\- Léana était une vraie terreur dans sa jeunesse, se moqua le shérif.  
\- Je me suis assagit depuis ce temps-là, bouda la jeune femme, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Je ne suis pas là pour parler du passer Shérif, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna-t-il en redevenant sérieux.  
\- C'est ma fille,…commença Léana.  
\- T'as fille ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Ma fille adoptive, précisa-t-elle. Elle a disparu.  
\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle lui raconta tout depuis le matin. Le shérif l'écouta attentivement et la panique qu'elle ressentait, fini par le convaincre.

\- On va aller chez toi, pour voir si l'on trouve des indices. Parrish, vient avec moi. Tandis que vous, retourner en cours.  
\- Quoi, mais… Commencèrent-ils à protester.  
\- C'est un ordre.

Ils hochèrent la tête en faisant, la moue et ils sortirent tous du commissariat. Ils étaient près de leurs voitures, quand Drake apparut à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Hé ! C'est pas Drake, là-bas, lança Lydia.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la petite boule de poil, qui courait vers eux. Une fois près d'eux, le louveteau se mit à tourner autour de Derek, avant d'attraper le bas de son pantalon et de le tirer pour qu'il avance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda le Shérif.  
\- C'est un loup, répondit Derek, et je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors, déclara Stiles, aller Drake emmène nous à Jen.

Le louveteau jappa et parti en courant vers la forêt, suivit des autres.

La jeune femme luttait contre le sommeil, elle avait froid et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle se frotta les bras, pour apporter un sorte de chaleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Le froid s'insinuait de plus en plus en elle et engourdissait un peu plus ses membres.

\- _Il faut que je reste, consciente_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et se mit à compter, afin de s'occuper.

De leur côté, ils arpentaient la forêt. Derek en tête, afin de ne pas perdre Drake de vue. Le loup garou était tendu et inquiet. Il avait hâte de retrouver la jeune femme, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait aussi peur. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il remarqua que Léana était dans le même état. Il accéléra le pas, avant de s'arrêter en haut d'une pente, pendant que Drake la dévalait à toute vitesse. Il regarda en bas et aperçut la jeune femme, qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même.

\- Jen ! cria-t-il.

Elle redressa la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire fatiguer. Sans attendre, il se laissa glisser en bas de la pente et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

\- Derek ! dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Je suis là. On va te ramener à la maison.  
\- J'ai froid.

Il retira sa veste et l'enroula à l'intérieur. Il passa l'un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos, puis se releva la calant contre lui. D'instinct, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et mit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

\- Mmh… Tu es chaud, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Et toi tu es gelée. Il faut qu'on aille te mettre au chaud.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'elle poussa un soupire de bien-être. Rapidement, il remonta la pente et Léana se posta devant lui, pour voir sa fille.

\- Mon dieu, elle est gelée. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle. Donne-la à Killian.

Le lycanthrope, n'avait aucune envie de se détacher d'elle, mais il fait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il s'approcha de Killian, qui tendit les bras pour récupérer sa fille, mais elle resserra ses bras autour du coup de Derek et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas la lâcher.

\- Garde-là, déclara Killian. Elle a l'air bien, avec toi.

Il hocha la tête et il prit vers la sortie de la forêt.

Le bip régulier des machines, réveilla Jen qui ouvrit les yeux. Un peu désorienté, elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut se lever, mais la main ferme de Derek se posa sur son épaule.

\- Reste, coucher ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. À côté de lui, il y avait ses amis, mais ses parents manquaient à l'appel.

\- Où sont mes parents ? Pourquoi je suis là ?  
\- Ils sont dehors, avec le médecin. Tu ne te souviens pas, de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kira.  
\- Je… J'étais dans la forêt, répondit Jen confuse.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais, comment tu es arrivée là-bas ? questionna Scott.  
\- Je…je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé au pied de la pente. Je…

À cette instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère ainsi que son père, se précipitèrent vers elle. Léana, s'assit sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras, pendant que Killian lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Tu nous a fait une peur bleu, lança Léana.  
\- Je suis désolé, je… Comment, je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt ?  
\- Tu as fait une grise de somnambulisme, répondit Killian.

Jen fronça les sourcils. Une grise de somnambulisme ? Elle n'en faisait jamais. Elle se concentra un moment, avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire part à ses parents, mais quelque chose la retient. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur fait confiance. L'air troublé, qu'elle affichait inquiéta toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce.

\- Jen, est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Je… je voudrais, rentrer à la maison.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être ici, tu as presque frôlé l'hypothermie et tu as une foulure à la cheville. Tu….  
\- Maman, s'il te plait ! Je veux rentrer à la maison, la coupa-t-elle.  
\- Très-bien, je vais voir ça avec le médecin.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se leva, pour sortir de la chambre, suivit de son mari. Elle attendit, que la porte soit bien fermer, avant de se redresser, pour se redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lydia.  
\- ça se voit, je me lève, répondit-elle en se mettant debout. Je…Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi ?  
\- Bien-sûre, répondit Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?  
\- Je voudrais que vous fassiez des recherches sur mes parents.

La demande de la jeune femme, étonna ses amis et le silence s'installa un moment.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? questionna Kira.  
\- Ils me cachent quelque chose, ils croient que je ne me rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, expliqua Jen, en s'accrochant à Derek. Je… je n'ai pas fait une crise de somnambulisme.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Derek.  
\- Il y avait une voix dans ma tête, s'est-elle qui m'a guidé dans la forêt, elle n'arrêtait pas de répété « Kennett, Kennett », c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, je veux savoir ce qu'ils me cachent.  
\- Tu devrais t'asseoir – _Jen secoua la tête et s'appuya un peu plus sur lui_ – Tu ne sais rien, sur elle ?  
\- Non, je ne sais rien. Je ne savais même pas, que tu la connaissais.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ! aboya Léana en rentrant. Assis-toi !

Jen grimaça et s'exécuta, sans pour autant lâcher le bras de Derek.

\- Alors ?! Est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Oui, mais il faut que tu restes la journée.  
\- Mais,…  
\- Jen ! C'est juste une après-midi, alors reste tranquille.  
\- D'accord, dit-elle en se rallongeant sur le lit.  
\- De quoi, vous discutiez, avant qu'on arrive ? questionna Killian.  
\- Je leur demandais, s'il pouvait récupérer mes cours. Parce que je suppose que je peux sortir, mais ne pas retourner en cours.  
\- Tu as tout comprit, maintenant repose-toi.

Elle acquiesça et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle eut un peu de mal à lâcher Derek, mais finit par libérer son bras et ferma les yeux, tandis que sa mère, mit ses visiteurs dehors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour :) voici le nouveau chapitre fraichement fini ^^ Bonne lecture les louloup :)_

 _Sanga36 : Je dirais que ton hypothèse, n'est pas tout à fait fausse, elle est même plutôt vrai ^^ merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6._

\- Tu es sûre, que tu peux rester seule ? demanda Léana.  
\- Oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Puis Derek va passer.  
\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas, si je dois être rassurée ou inquiète, d'entendre ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Jen, les sourcils froncer.  
\- Rien. Ok, j'y vais. S'il y a le moindre problème, appel moi.

Jen hocha la tête et sa mère l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle quitta la maison.

Seule dans le salon, la jeune femme se calant confortablement contre les coussins et alluma la télévision. Elle zappa un moment, puis arrêta son choix, sur un programma animalier, consacrer aux loups. Drake sauta sur le fauteuil et se roula en boule, contre elle.

\- Heureusement que maman, n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle, en lui grattant l'oreille, je ne donnerais pas chère de ta peau, si elle avait été là.

Le louveteau, se contenta de baille, nullement impressionné par la menace voilé de la jeune femme, qui finit par éclater de rire.

Lentement, bercer par le son de la télé, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne…

Cette phrase fut répéter comme un mantra, encore et encore. Toujours assisse, une forme était recroquevillé sur elle-même, se balançait devant en arrière. Devant elle, une silhouette l'observait les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui ne doit pas se souvenir ?  
\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle se souvienne, il ne… Dit-elle en guise de réponse.

La même phrase fut répéter inlassablement, ne voulant jamais s'arrêter. Voulant une réponse et en ayant surtout besoin, elle réitéra sa question.

\- Qui ne doit pas se souvenir ?  
\- Jen !

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Jen se redressa sur le fauteuil la respiration saccadé. Elle respirait bruyamment et essayait de reprendre un souffle normal. En sentant une caresse sur sa joue, elle tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard inquiet de Derek.

\- Chut ! Je suis là, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
\- Derek ? demanda-t-elle un peu désorienter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je devais venir te voir. Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je… C'est… Je…  
\- Ne te force pas à en parler, si tu ne le veux pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je fais des cauchemars, depuis plus de deux mois, mais sa à empirer depuis qu'on n'est arrivée ici.  
\- De quoi, ils parlent ?  
\- C'est toujours la même chose. Il y a une personne, recroquevillé dans un coin et elle répète toujours la même phrase,…

Jen lui raconta tout, lui confiant ses angoisses face à ce rêve. Elle sentait, qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

\- Léana, m'a dit que tu avais perdu la mémoire, c'est peut-être lier à ça, proposa Derek.  
\- Peut-être. Mes parents, ne veulent pas que je me souvienne. Ça doit me travailler.  
\- Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas, que tu te souviennes ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu aimerais te souvenir ?  
\- Euh… Oui, je pense. Je… j'ai l'impression, qu'il me manque une part de moi. J'ai envie de savoir Derek. J'ai…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Derek, qui la voyait pleurer, ne savait pas comment réagir. Ne supportant pas de la voir comme ça, il l'agrippa doucement par le poignet, la tira vers lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui caressa le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je…je crois que je ne supporte plus, qu'on me cache des choses. Pourquoi, elle ne me parle jamais d'elle ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait vécu ici ? Pourquoi mon oncle, m'a offert Drake pour me protéger ? Et… sa voix ce cassa et elle cessa de parler.  
\- Je ne sais pas Jen. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, mais je suis sûr que Stiles et les autres trouveront quelque chose.  
\- Je…

Derek n'entendit jamais le reste de la phrase, mais sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'affaisser contre lui. Il baissa le regard et tomba sur le visage endormie de Jen. Il lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille et l'allongea sur le fauteuil, en la recouvrant de la couverture.

Le lycanthrope, la contempla. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regarde d'elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle n'avait jamais quitté son esprit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait autant besoin d'être auprès d'elle.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? chuchota-t-il.

Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front, avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé, d'où il la veilla.

\- Hé ! Salut, tout le monde, lança Lydia en arrivant.

Ils levèrent tous la tête de l'ordinateur de Stiles et sourirent à leur amie, qui était accompagné du nouvel élève. Ils leur adressèrent un signe de tête et leur fit signe de s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Stiles, tu fais quoi ? demanda Lydia.  
\- Je fais des recherches pour Jen, répondit l'hyperactif en redressant la tête. Qui est-ce ?  
\- Je vous présente Damien Burton, il vient tout droit de Seattle, déclara avec un sourire la Banshee.  
\- Tient, comme Jen, pensa Scott. Bienvenu à Beacon Hills.

Scott lui sourit et il fit les présentations.

\- Qui est Jen ? interrogea Damien.  
\- C'est une amie, elle aussi elle est de Seattle, répondit Lydia.  
\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?  
\- Elle est malade, déclara rapidement Scott.  
\- Je vois. J'espère la rencontrer bientôt.  
\- On va la voir, tout a l'heure. Tu n'as cas venir avec nous, proposa Lydia.  
\- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Elle ne voudra peut-être pas que je vienne, elle ne me connait pas.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de faire ta connaissance, répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
\- Dans ce cas, je… - _la sonnerie de son téléphone, les interrompis et il regarda qui s'était._ – Désolé, s'est mon frère. Il faut que je réponde.

Il se leva et décrocha en s'éloignant.

\- Vous ne le trouvez pas sexy ? demanda la Banshee.  
\- Il est surtout louche, qui s'invite chez les gens sans les connaitre, lança Malia.  
\- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Jen, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il aille chez elle ? Puis s'est moi qui lui est proposer et je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas, Jen.  
\- Si tu le dis, rétorqua la coyote.  
\- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda Kira.

Malia ne répondit pas et se leva pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Damien, la conversation qu'il avait, la fit s'arrêter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va être du gâteau… Oui, ça va être plus simple que je ne le pensais…. Elle n'ait pas là, je… - _il se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Malia._ – Je te rappelle.

Il raccrocha et adressa son sourire charmeur à la jeune femme. Malia haussa un sourcil et le contourna, pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Dans les couloirs d'Echo House, le directeur conduisait son inviter à travers les différents couloirs, de la maison psychiatrique. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait sa demande, il s'était tout d'abord retrouver dubitatif, mais avait fini par céder face à sa requête.

\- Tu es sûre, que c'est une bonne idée de le remettre en liberté ? Vous avez mis tellement de temps, pour l'enfermer.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, lorsqu'il sera ce qu'il se passe, il voudra aider.  
\- Il pourrait avoir une arrière-pensée. Il est vraiment instable.  
\- Ce que je vais lui dire, va le calmer. Il redeviendra normal. La personne, que je veux qu'il aide, est aussi celle qui peut le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Pour ton propre bien, ne pose pas trop de question.

Le directeur allait répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il connaissait son ami et lorsque celui-ci donnait si peu de détaille, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, dit-il en s'arrêtant, devant une cellule.  
\- Merci.  
\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, appuie sur ce bouton – _Il montra un boîtier sur le côté_ \- Des gardes seront là, en quelques secondes.

Il acquiesça et passa la porte blindé, pour se retrouver devant une baie-vitrée. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait une grosse bête poilu, qui à son entrée sortie ses crocs. L'homme qui était rentré, ne fut en aucun cas perturbé, par l'agressivité qui lui était adressé.

\- Et si vous repreniez forme humaine ? J'aimerais vous faire part, de quelque chose.

La bête le considéra un instant, avant de prendre forme humaine, laissant place à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux brun, aux yeux bleu grisé, qui ne reflétait qu'un regard glacial.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
\- Elle est en ville, déclara simplement son visiteur.  
\- De qui vous parlez ? demanda le patient, interloquer.

En guise de réponse, il s'agroupa et fit glisser, une photographie en-dessous la porte. Haussant un sourcil, il se baissa et ramassa la photo, où une jeune femme au sourire éclatant était représentée. Il la contempla un long moment, un souvenir nostalgique l'envahit et il dû faire prendre de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Depuis, combien de temps est-elle revenue ? questionna le patient.  
\- Quelques semaines et les choses sont en train de ce compliqué. J'ai besoin de savoir, si je peux vous faire confiance, si je vous laisse sortir d'ici ? Pour ma part, je me passerai bien de votre aide, mais elle va avoir besoin de vous. Vous êtes une part de son passé et…  
\- Laissez-moi, sortir d'ici, le coupa-t-il. Je promets de bien me comporter et je suis sûr que si je dérape, elle me remettra les idées en ordre.

Il acquiesça et sortie une clé de sa poche, qu'il enfonça dans la serrure, afin d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois qu'il entendit, le bruit sourd indiquant que la porte était ouverte, il se mit sur le côté et laissa passer le patient, qui avança d'un pas hésitant.

\- Je voudrais imposer une condition, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce. Je ne veux que personne ne soit au courant de ma libération. Je veux pouvoir gérer les choses, comme je le sens, sans avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos à tout bout de champs.  
\- Très-bien.

Le patient eu un sourire un coin et posa sa main sur la poignet, puis ouvrit la porte. Il allait passer la porte, quand celui-ci qui lui avait rendu sa liberté, l'interpella.

\- Peter, au moindre faux pas, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, Deaton.

Il passa la porte, laissant le vétérinaire derrière lui, qui se demandait, s'il avait bien fait de laisser partir.

Lorsque Jen ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, dans la journée, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'est le visage endormit de Derek. Elle le contempla et un sourire attendrit se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et s'empara du cousin, qui se trouvait derrière elle, puis le lança de toutes ses forces sur le loup-garou, qui se réveilla en sursaut, tous crocs dehors.

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, pour éviter de rire, mais le regard courroucé du loup, la fit éclater de rire. Il tourna son regard bleu vers elle et lui adressa un regard noir, avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. D'un bond, il sauta sur le fauteuil et se jeta sur Jen, pour lui administré une séance de chatouille. La jeune femme se tortillait sous lui, sans cesser de rigoler.

\- Der… Derek, s'il….Arrête…s'il te plait…J'arr… J'arrive plus à respirer, déclara-t-elle entre deux rires.

Il continua encore un peu sa torture, avant de stopper tout mouvement et il l'a contempla reprendre sa respiration. Une fois que son souffle, fut de nouveau régulier, elle lui sourit et s'allongea sur elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, mais les rougeurs qui s'installa sur les joues de la jeune femme, lui plaisait. Il aimait l'effet, qu'il lui faisait.

\- Alors, on va encore me bombarder de coussin ? questionna malicieusement, le lycanthrope.  
\- Si on se retrouve toujours dans cette position, oui je vais encore le faire, s'exclama Jen en souriant.

La sincérité de la jeune femme, lui fit rater un battement et il s'appuya encore plus contre elle. Sans rien contrôler, il plongea son visage dans le cou de Jen et fit voyager son nez sur sa clavicule. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement, faisant s'illuminer les yeux de Derek et il remonta son visage, pour à être cas quelques centimètre de celui-ci de Jen.

\- J'adore, vraiment tes yeux, dit-elle d'une voix fasciner.

Elle leva ses deux mains et les posa de part et d'autre du visage du jeune homme. Délicatement, elle redessina les contours de sa mâchoire, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous les agréables sensations qu'elle faisait ressentir. Il grogna de contentement et rouvrit les yeux, pour les plonger dans ceux de Jen. Les deux jeunes gens étaient comme hypnotiser par l'autre, le regard de Derek alla des yeux aux lèvres de la jeune femme et il inclina un peu plus la tête. Jen suivit chacun de ses gestes et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, anticipant ce qu'il allait arriver.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle de Jen, quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la Jeep de Stiles. En une seconde, il fut sur ses jambes et partie vers l'entrée, sous le regard bouche-bé de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi, il réagissait de cette façon. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil au même instant, ou la voix de l'hyperactif se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit ses amis apparaitre.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Kira.

Elle se précipita vers Jen et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Les autres en fit de même et elle remarqua l'air quelques peu renfrogner de la Banshee.

\- Lydia, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, lança Stiles. Elle boude, parce que Damien n'a pas pu venir.  
\- Damien ? Qui est-ce ?  
\- C'est le nouveau et il a tapé dans l'œil, de notre chère Lydia, se moqua gentiment Kira.  
\- Comment il est ? questionna Jen.  
\- Il est blond, aux yeux bleu, bien muscler, au sourire charmeur, il est vraiment magnifique, déclara à toute vitesse Lydia. Je suis sûre, que tu craqueras toi aussi, lorsque tu le verras.  
\- Pas sûre, je n'aime pas les blonds.  
\- _Elle préfère les bruns aux yeux gris_ , pensa Stiles avec un sourire.

Malia qui remarqua, le sourire de son copain, grogna discrètement et assassina Jen du regard. La jeune fille, fit comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se promit de mettre les choses à plat avec la coyote. Elle l'aimait bien et elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle ait une fausse opinion d'elle.

Ils discutèrent un moment des cours et Scott, qui avait senti l'odeur de Derek sur Jen, se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Au fil de la conversation, Lydia avait retrouvé son air enjouait et ne pensait plus du tout à Damien. Derek, lui s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil et attendait patiemment, qu'ils abordent le sujet qui l'intéressait.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? finit par demander Jen.  
\- Pas grand-chose. Ta mère était une vraie terreur dans sa jeunesse, elle a été arrêtée plusieurs fois, pour des délits mineurs, mais à part ça il n'y a pas grand-chose. Il y a rien par rapport aux Kennett sur Internet. Pour ton père, il n'est pas de Beacon Hills, j'ai rien trouvé sur lui.  
\- Je vois. On n'est pas plus avancer, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- T'en fais pas, je continue à chercher, lança Stiles. Je…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit le fit se taire et Léana apparut dans le salon, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous fait là ? demanda Léana.  
\- On n'est venu apporter, ses cours à Jen. J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas ? déclara Lydia.  
\- Non, ne vous en fait pas. Je vais faire du thé, vous voulez boire quelques choses.  
\- Non merci. On va y aller, Dit-Scott en se levant.  
\- D'accord. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

En leur sourit, jeta un regard un coin à Derek et se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- Tu viens en cours, demain ? interrogea Kira.  
\- Oui, j'en ai marre de rester chez moi, répondit Jen.  
\- Je passe de chercher, dit Derek.

Elle hocha la tête et ses amis, lui firent la bise, puis la laissèrent seule avec Derek. Les deux jeune gens s'observèrent et Jen lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le loup-garou s'exécuta et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste, pour l'abaisser vers elle.

\- Dit, tu comptes finir ce que tu as commencé, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avec le même sourire.  
\- Ah, oui ! Peut-être, que je devrais te rafraichir la mémoire.  
\- Peut-être... ou pas, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moment, pour le faire.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ta mère, nous observe, mumura-t-il.  
\- Comment... Oh ! Je vois. Très-bien. On se voit demain.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de suivre les autres. Jen, qui avait un petit sourire, lança un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée de la cuisine, pour y voir sa mère disparaitre. Elle soupira et ralluma la télévision, afin de faire passer le temps, ses pensées toutes diriger vers Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour :) me voici avec la suite. Avez-vous le début de la nouvelle saison ? Elle est vraiment superbe, j'ai hâte de regarder les prochains épisodes ^^_

 _Sanga36 : Merci pour ta review ^^ le baisser entre Jen et Derek n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il sera bien là. J'espère que l'explication entre les deux jeunes femmes te plaira, la réponse pour Damien se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre, tandis que les réponses à tes autres questions, se feront aux files des chapitres ^^_

 _Laetitia071 (Guest) : Merci pour ta review :) je suis contente que ça te plaise. Le secret de la mère de Jen sera bientôt dévoiler :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7._

 _Beacon Hills, 1542._

Emmitouflée dans une longue cape rouge, une jeune femme marchait à travers la forêt. Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de sa tête et la seule source de lumière, provenait des éclairs qui apparaissaient tous les deux secondes. Elle se mouvait d'un pas assuré, connaissant dans les moindres recoins cette forêt, qu'elle avait arpenté dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant, malgré les quarante-sept années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le nœud de culpabilité de se former au creux de son estomac. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé et arrivait était de sa faute.

Arrivée, devant l'immense manoir, qui jadis était à sa famille, elle le contempla un long moment. Comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait grandi entre ces murs. Ils avaient vue tellement de choses, qu'il était carrément imprégner des évènements, qui si était déroulés et elle était persuadée, qu'ils en verraient encore.

La main chaude sur sa peau froide, lui fit tourner la tête et sourit au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers les marches, qui les séparaient des grandes portes de chaine. Il frappa trois légers coups, contre la planche de bois et on leur ouvrit presque immédiatement. La silhouette, qui avait un capuche sur sa tête, découvrit son visage pour laisser apparaitre ses yeux ambre teinté de rouge.

\- Lady Kennett, il vous attendait, déclara la personne, qui leur avait ouvert.

Il se plaça sur le côté, pour les laisser passer. Le jeune homme, qui l'accompagnait pénétra à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle resta sur le perron, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Il faut, que vous lui donniez l'autorisation d'entrée.  
\- Oh ! Veuillez, m'excuser. J'avais oublié. Vous pouvez rentrer.

Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et après un moment d'hésitation, elle rentra à son tour dans le manoir. Un sentiment, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre s'installa en elle et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir réentrée dans cette maison, qui lui avait été interdit d'accès pendant de nombreuses années. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et elle fut surprise de voir que Taurin, avait conservé le manoir comme dans ses souvenirs.

\- Mère, vous allez bien ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Conduisez-nous, jusqu'à Taurin.

Le majordome acquiesça et ouvrit la marche, à travers les différents couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il frappa doucement et attendit, qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrée. La voix fatiguée de Taurin, leur parvient faiblement, faisant serrer douloureusement le cœur mort de l'héritière des Kennett.

La lumière de la chambre était tamisée, mais la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à voir l'homme allonger sur le lit. En sentant sa présence, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un pâle sourire, qu'elle essaya de lui rendre. Les rides qu'elle remarqua sur son visage l'en empêcha. Elle ne pouvait pas être pleinement contente de le voir, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas vieillir, car elle savait que s'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête et vient me rejoindre, déclara Taurin.  
\- Quelle tête ?  
\- Celle que tu fais, lorsque tu es triste. Tu sais bien, que j'ai horreur de te voir comme ça.

Elle ne répondit pas et alla s'installer sur le lit, en lui prenant la main.

\- J'aime la chaleur de ta main, c'est un particularité de ta condition de lycanthrope que j'ai toujours aimé.  
\- Je sais, tu venais toujours te réchauffer dans mes bras, lorsqu'il faisait trop froid.  
\- Et tu m'accueillais les bras ouverts, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.  
\- Et je le ferais toujours. Allez, viens-là.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et elle si blottit volontiers, heureuse de retrouver l'odeur familière de son ami, malgré qu'il puait un peu le chien.

\- Tu pues un peu le chien Taurin, dit-elle pour le taquiner.  
\- Tu peux parler. Tu ne sens pas la rose, non plus.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, vite suivit du loup qui fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. En un mouvement, elle fut de nouveau sur ses jambes et l'aida à se mettre en position assisse, avant de lui faire boire un peu d'eau.

\- Merci.

Elle secoua la tête et le rallongea contre les oreilles. Elle observa sa respiration lente et posa sa main sur son cœur, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les battements de son cœur, se faisait de plus en plus lent, alors qu'avant ils étaient extrêmement rapide.

\- Je suis désolé, Taurin. Tout ça s'est de ma faute.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Si les choses, s'était déroulées d'une autre manière, tu n'aurais pas eu à assumer tout ça, tu... Je t'ai forcé à prendre soins de la ville. C'est moi, qui aurait dû veilliez sur Beacon Hills. A cause de moi Cyrola t'a pris pour cible et...  
\- Hé, ne dit pas de bêtises. Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ça, si je ne voulais pas assumer la mission que tu m'as confié, je t'aurais dit non, tu ne m'as forcé à rien. Je sais que tu avais besoin de retrouver ton fils et à ce que je vois, tu as fait de lui un homme magnifique avec de belle valeur. Je suis fière d'avoir pu d'aider.  
\- Mais tu es en train de mourir. Je t'ai usé, plus vite que prévu. Avec ta condition de loup, tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps que ça.  
\- Peut-être, mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout le monde meurt un jour et le mien est arrivé. J'ai vécu de belle choses. J'ai eu une femme magnifique, qui ma donner plusieurs enfants et j'ai peu voir te fils évoluer, je suis content de mon existence. Alors ne t'en veut pas, s'il te plait.  
\- Mais...

Il la fit taire, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, en elle oublia de répondre et il se retira, pour lui sourire.

\- Si j'avais un regret, se serait celui de ne jamais d'avoir dit je t'aime. Ada et toi êtes les deux seules femmes, que j'ai aimées. Je regrette seulement de ne pas te l'avoir dit.

La déclaration, bien que tardif de son ami, lui mouilla les yeux, mais aucune larmes ne coula. En guise de réponse, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour et elle sentit son souffle l'abandonner. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, tout ce qu'elle vit c'est le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres du loup et son cœur se mourut une seconde fois. Elle se blottit, contre le corps de son ami, afin de s'imprégner de sa chaleur, qui commençait déjà à disparaitre.

 _Beacon Hills, 2015._

La lumière de la lune éclairait tout Beacon Hills, Scott et Derek étaient de sorti sous leur forme de Loup et arpentaient la forêt. Les deux lycanthropes se livraient une petite course de vitesse, qui se solda sur la victoire du plus âgé, qui avait rejoint Stiles, qui les attendait dans sa jeep chérie. Le bruit que fit Derek en atterrissant sur le capot de la voiture, effraya l'adolescent, qui délaissa son ordinateur sur la place du passager et il descendit du véhicule.

\- Hé, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention. C'est ma voiture, que tu es en train de cabosser, déclara l'hyperactif. Tu sais bien, que j'y tiens, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Stiles ? demanda le loup-garou, sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait.  
\- J'attends Scott et je fais des recherches, sur la famille de Jen.  
\- Tu as trouvé, quelque chose ? questionna Scott, qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Non, c'est comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. A part les allers retours au commissariat de Léana, je n'ai aucune autre information sur les Kennett.  
\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de chercher sur Lucas Kennett ? interrogea Derek.  
\- Euh... Non. C'est qui ?  
\- C'est le frère de Léana. Fait des recherche sur lui, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose.  
\- Ok, mais ça attendra demain. On va rentrer, on commence tôt les cours.  
\- Tu vas aller voir Jen ? voulut savoir Scott.  
\- Non, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Sans attendre, il repartit vers la forêt, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent dans la jeep du fils du Shérif.

Chez les Parker, toutes les lumières étaient éteints et une sorte d'aura entourait la maison. À la lisière de la forêt, un homme contemplait la maison, ahurie par ce qu'il voyait.

\- _Intéressant_ , pensa-t-il.

D'un pas tranquille, il s'avança vers la villa et se stoppa face à la fenêtre, qui conduisait à la chambre de Jen. Il escalada la gouttière, puis elle atterrit souplement sur le balcon. il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu, puis força doucement la porte pour rentrer.

Drake qui senti une intrusion, se redressa sur ses pattes et se mit à grogner, mais arrêta rapidement quand deux yeux d'un bleu électrique s'illumina dans la nuit. Il rabattit ses oreilles sur son crâne et se recoucha au pied du lit. La personne, eu un sourire en coin et s'approcha du lit, où dormait paisiblement Jen. Il la contempla un long moment, puis s'agroupa à sa hauteur et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis content de te voir. Tu m'as manqué. Je vais te rendre ta mémoire.

Il leva sa main et ses doigts se transformèrent en griffe. Il les porta à sa nuque et s'apprêtait à les lui enfoncer dedans, lorsqu'une barrière invisible l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard sur le bracelet celtique, pour le voir illuminer, ce qui le fit rire.

\- _Bien pensée ! Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver un autre moins de te la rendre._ pensa-t-il.

Il rétracta ses griffes et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, puis sauta du balcon et parti en courant vers la forêt.

[ _Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher. Je viens te prendre à la fin des cours. Derek._ ]

Déçut, Jen soupira et roula sur le côté du lit, pour pouvoir se lever. D'un pas trainant, elle récupéra ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle-de-bain, pour se préparer.

\- _Crétin_ ! pensa-t-elle.

Elle enfila à la va vite ses vêtements et se maquilla légèrement, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient ses parents, qu'elle embrassa et s'empara d'une pomme, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Hé ! Tu ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner ? demanda son père, qui l'avait suivi.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas très faim.  
\- Ok. A ce soir.

Elle hocha la tête et sortie à l'extérieur. Elle venait à peine de faire quelques pas, que la jeep de Stiles s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Salut ! lança, le jeune homme.  
\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venue te chercher. J'ai su que Derek, ne pouvait pas venir te prendre, alors...  
\- Alors, tu as décidé de jouer les taxis, se moqua Jen.  
\- Un peu, puis j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose. Allez, monte !

La jeune femme sourit et s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière, pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois sa ceinture de sécurité attachée, le jeune hyperactif redémarra.

\- Malia, n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Lydia et Kira, sont venu la chercher tôt ce matin.  
\- Ah ok ! Tu voulais parler de quoi ?  
\- De tes parents, j'ai toujours rien trouvé, mais Derek m'a dit de faire des recherches sur ton oncle Lucas. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui.  
\- Euh... - _la jeune femme réfléchit un moment, avant de soupiré._ \- C'est pareil, que pour mes parents. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui.  
\- Ton oncle aussi, ne te parler jamais de lui ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne le vois presque jamais et lorsqu'il est là, il m'entraine à me battre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Aucune idée, mais est-ce que peut voir ce que tu trouves sur lui, s'il te plait ?  
\- Bien-sûre.  
\- Merci, Stiles.

Il lui sourit et coupa le moteur. Elle détacha la ceinture et descendit de la voiture, sous le regard meurtrier de Malia, ce qui la fit déglutir, légèrement.

\- _Il faut vraiment, que je lui parle,_ se dit-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leurs amis et Kira vient directement, s'accrocher au bras de Jen, qui sourit.

\- Malia, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler, à la pause déjeuner ? demanda Jen.  
\- Pourquoi, je devrais te parler ?  
\- S'il te plait, je voudrais juste éclaircir un truc. Tu n'auras qu'a m'écouté, si tu ne veux pas parler.  
\- Très-bien.

La coyote tourna les talons et rentra dans le bâtiment, suivit des autres.

 _Dans un coin de Seattle._

\- Alors, comme ça se passe ?... Je vois... Ne fait pas durer les choses... Je veux, que vous commenciez à lui faire peur...Tuer ses parents... Il n'y a pas de discussion possible... C'est un ordre... Je ne vous paye pas pour rien.

Il raccrocha et balança son portable sur le sofa, puis se tourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait.

\- Combien, de temps cela va-t-il encore prendre ?  
\- Encore, quelques semaines.  
\- Est-ce que ça ne peut pas, aller plus vite ?  
\- Non, c'est quelque chose qui demande une très grande concentration et de la patience.  
\- Mmh... Et de son côté ?  
\- Elle ne se souvient toujours de rien et ils font en sort, que sa mémoire soit toujours bridée.  
\- Je vois, ça va être plus simple que je ne le pensais. Une fois que tout le monde sera éliminé, rien ne m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres et regarda la tempête, qui se déchainait sur Seattle, annonçant le début d'un nouvel air.

\- Jen ! Voici Damien Burton, lança Lydia qui arrivait avec le jeune homme.

Jen qui venait de poser son sac sur la table, se figea légèrement et fronça les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers les deux nouveaux arrivant. Elle contempla le jeune homme, qui lui lança un sourire charmeur, qu'elle balaya en haussa un sourcil. Burton, ce nom ne lui était pas étranger et une sonnette d'alarma raisonna dans sa tête. Quelque chose, chez le jeune homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Voyant, qu'ils attendaient une réponse, elle sourit et alla se placer à côté de Malia.

\- Ravis de te rencontrer, dit-elle, et désolé de ne pas rester, mais il faut que je dise quelque chose à Malia - _elle attrapa la coyote par le bras_ \- On se rejoint plus tard.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle entraina la jeune femme jusqu'au terrain de Lacrosse. Une fois là-bas, elle la lâcha et s'installa sur la première marche des gradins.

\- Je sais, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas, déclara-t-elle sans attendre. Tu es jalouse, parce que je m'entends bien avec Stiles, mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Ce n'est qu'un ami, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout et vous deux vous allez très bien ensemble. Je ne veux pas, que tu ais une mauvaise image de moi, rien parce que tu es jalouse. Je t'apprécie et j'aimerais bien que l'on soit amie, comme je le suis avec Lydia et Kira.  
\- Pourquoi tu es toujours après Stiles, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne colles pas Scott, comme tu le fait avec mon copain ?

\- Je ne suis pas toujours coller à Stiles, s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Bon peut-être un peu, mais c'est parce qu'il est le seul humain avec moi et que tout le reste me dépasse un peu. Je dois gérer le fait que je sois entouré d'être surnaturelle, qui en passant ne me dérange pas et le fait que mes parents me cachent des choses. Stiles, m'apporte un peu de stabilité et c'est un excellent ami, mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Je craque, plus pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu veux parler de mon cousin ? demanda Malia un sourire en coin.  
\- Euh... Oui, il est carrément sexy, bien qu'un peu dur à cerner, répondre Jen. Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes toujours pas ?  
\- Je crois que je t'aime bien finalement, maintenant que les choses ont été mises à plat, je crois que je n'ai plus de raison d'être - Cool ! Je suis contente, que l'on puisse être amie.

Malia sourit et elles se levèrent, pour regagner le lycée.

\- Par contre, commença Jen, Damien ne m'inspire pas, du tout confiance.  
\- À toi aussi ! C'est pareil pour moi, il y a quelque chose chez lui, qui me met sur la défensive et sa m'énerve car les autres sont complètement sous son charme. Tu sais qu'il vient de Seattle, tu...  
\- Seattle ?! - _Malia hocha la tête_ \- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?  
\- Pas personnellement, mais son frère et lui ne sont pas fréquentable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Ce sont de tueurs à gages...


	8. note

Note.

Bonjour les loulous, voici une petite note pour vous dire que je ne posterais pas le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire, j'avais trop de chose à faire la semaine dernière, j'espère pouvoir le mettre demain dans la journée.

Sanga36 : Merci pour ta review :) Oui, il était temps que ça bouge. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la faire réagir, mais si elle n'explose pas de suite après l'avoir retrouvé, elle finira par le faire par la suite :) Peter va être l'un des déclencheur pour qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire ^^


	9. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde :) Désolé, pour ce gros retard, mais j'ai eu des problème de conexion, mais ça va mieux depuis aujourd'hui, je pourrais reprendre le même rythme qu'avant a partir de Lundi. Bonne lecture le loulous :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8._

 _\- Pas personnellement, mais son frère et lui ne sont pas fréquentable._ _  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ _  
\- Ce sont des tueurs à gage…_  
\- Je vois, que tu sais qui nous sommes, s'éleva la voix de Damien, derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Le sourire qui leur adressa les mit sur leur gardes et elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais rien vous faire.  
\- Pourquoi, on te ferait confiance ? questionna Malia.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, mais juste ne dite rien aux autres. On n'est pas là pour faire quoique ce soit. Mon frère et moi, on n'en a marre de la vie qu'on mène, on veut juste avoir une vie normale et prendre un nouveau départ. Donc, garder ça pour vous, s'il vous plait.

Sur ses mots, il se tourna et retourna vers le bâtiment, sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes. Elles le regardèrent s'éloigner, les sourcils froncer, par très rassurer par ses paroles.

\- Je ne suis pas très convaincu, lança Malia. Il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.  
\- Pareil, mais on n'a pas de preuve pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit.  
\- Mmh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Est-ce qu'on n'en parle aux autres ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il y a des secrets, mais si on leur en parle et qu'il dit vraiment la vérité, ça risque de l'isoler et Lydia nous en voudra à mort d'avoir porté un tel jugement.  
\- Tu as raison. On peut le surveiller un moment et s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, on leur en parle.  
\- Ok, faisons comme ça, déclara Jen.

Malia hocha la tête et elles rejoignirent les autres.

Léana et Killian venaient de quitter la villa et s'étaient arrêtés devant la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de son mari et l'embrassa, avant de se tourner vers sa véhicule et de se figer en voyant les quatre pneus crever.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Je vais appeler une dépanneuse.

La jeune femme acquiesça et il l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se rendre dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, Léana s'adossa contre le capot de sa voiture, des questions plein la tête. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Les pneus étaient intacts lorsqu'elle était rentrée pour le déjeuner et là ils avaient été carrément déchiqueter. Les bras croisés, une idée lui traversa la tête et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- À quoi, est-ce que tu penses ? demanda Killian.

Léana qui ne l'avait pas entendu, sursauta vivement et se tourna vers lui, en souriant doucement, puis alla ce blottir contre son mari.

\- Et si c'était lui, qui était derrière tout ça ?  
\- Si c'est vraiment lui, pourquoi s'attaquer à ta voiture ? Il a d'autre moyen de nous faire du mal.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, il veut peut-être nous faire peu, en jouant avec nous.  
\- Si c'est le cas, ne le laissons pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Montrons lui, qu'il nous impressionne pas et qu'on fera tout pour protéger notre famille, déclara Killian. Tu devrais peut-être appeler Lucas, pour lui dire de venir et dire la vérité à Jen.  
\- Quoi ! cria-t-elle. Il en n'est pas question – _Elle se dégagea de ses bras._ – On ne dira rien n'a Jen, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça, elle en n'a assez fait.  
\- Léa…  
\- Non, Killian ! Ne t'engage pas dans cette discussion, s'il te plait ! Ma décision est prisse et je ne reviendrais pas dessus, quoique tu puisses dire.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler, mais le camion de dépannage arriva et ils se tournèrent vers la personne, qui en descendit. C'était un homme blond, d'une trentaine d'années, aux yeux bleu ciel et au sourire magnifique. Il était tout le portrait craché de Damien, mais en plus âgée.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mathéo Burton, je suis là pour remorquer votre voiture, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.  
\- Bonjour, répondit cordialement Killian.

Seule Léana ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le dépanneur avec un sourcil relever. Burton ? Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais ne se souvenait plus où. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle haussa les épaules et parla, avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour, merci de vous être déplacer.  
\- C'est normal. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Voyez par vous-même, déclara Killian.

Le couple se décala sur le côté, pour laisser apparaitre la voiture aux yeux de Mathéo. Le jeune homme la contempla un moment, avant qu'un petit sourire en coin ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, vite balayer par un visage surprit.

\- Waouh ! Ce qui ont fait ça ne sont pas était de main morte. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé ?  
\- Aucune idée, répondit Léana. Ils étaient tous bien lorsque je suis rentrée manger et ils étaient comme ça, quand je suis sortie.  
\- Sa doit être, quelques plaisantins qui voulaient s'amuser, déclara Mathéo.  
\- Ouais, ben, ils auraient pu s'amuser autre part, que sur ma voiture.  
\- Allez, ne vous en fait pas. Je vais l'emmené avec moi et demain, elle sera comme neuve.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je vous en prie.

Il retourna vers le camion et déroula une chaine, qu'il accrocha sur la voiture, avant de la remorquer sur la plateforme de la dépanneuse.

Kira qui était accrochée aux bras de Malia et Jen, rayonnaient, heureuse que ses deux amies se parlent enfin. Jen, qui l'observait sourit et lança un regard à la coyote, qui lui sourit à son tour.

\- Je suis contente, que les choses ce soit arranger entre vous, déclara la kitsune.  
\- D'ailleurs, Malia, maintenant que tout va bien, tu peux nous dire pourquoi, tu ne l'appréciais pas ? questionna Lydia.  
\- Stiles, répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes.  
\- Hein !? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Jen allait lui répondre, quand elle aperçût Derek près de sa Camaro. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et lâcha Kira, pour courir vers lui. Arriver à sa hauteur, elle sauta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, le faisant quelques peu tanguer et il referma ses bras autour d'elle un peu surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le répondre, qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux et faillit la lâcher, mais la retient à la dernière minute, puis la colla un peu plus contre lui, pour profiter du baisser qu'elle lui donnait. Plus loin, la meute qui contemplait la scène éclata de rire et les rejoignit au moment, ou la jeune femme se retira pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle adressa un sourire époustouflant au loup-garou et cala sa tête, dans le creux de son cou.

\- Euh… C'était pourquoi ce baisser ?  
\- S'était parce que tu ne te décidais pas à m'embrasser. Ça ne t'as pas plu ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Il hésita un moment à lui répondre, mais il trouva un meilleur moyen de lui montrer que ça lui avait plu. Délicatement, il lui fit redresser la tête et il pressa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elles se mouvaient un moment, puis il se décala et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Allez, descend. Tout le monde nous regarde.  
\- Non ! Je suis bien ici !

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et se colla un peu plus contre lui, faisant augmenter la chaleur chez le loup-garou, qui grogna légèrement.

\- Et moi, je pense que tu devrais, déclara-t-il, d'une voix sourde.  
\- Mais… en voyant son regard noir de désir, elle se stoppa. Oh ! Euh… Tu as raison.

Elle se pressa de descendre et se posta à ses côtés, sous les sourire moqueur de ses amis. Embarrasser, Jen remarqua les regardes que les autres élèves, lui lançaient ce qui la fit rougir. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le jeune homme, elle avait complètement oublié tout ce qui, l'entourait et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. À chaque fois, qu'elle le voyait, elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner clairement et elle avait peur de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle…

Les secousses qu'elle ressentit, la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers Malia, qui la regardait inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça. Tu étais partie loin, dans tes pensées. Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais juste au devoir de philo, mentit-elle.  
\- Je vois. Si ce n'est que ça, alors ça va.

Jen sourit et s'accrocha à son bras, sous le regard interrogateur de Derek.

\- Euh… J'ai l'impression d'avoir louper un épisode. Depuis, quand vous êtes amies ?  
\- Depuis aujourd'hui, elles ont mis les choses à plat et depuis elles ne se quittent plus, répondit Stiles, et si Malia ne l'aimait pas, c'était à cause de moi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire, pour ça ?  
\- Secret, répondit les deux jeunes, après s'être lancé un regard complice.

Les deux adolescentes, éclatèrent de rire face à la tête que faisait l'hyperactif, tous ses amis savaient, que le jeune homme n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et il se renfrogna avant de se diriger vers sa jeep, suivit de Malia.

[ _C'est l'anniversaire de Malia, et j'aimerais lui faire une surprise, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Stiles_ ]

Jen qui venait de sortir de la douche, sourit et écrivit vite une réponse, qu'elle envoya à son ami.

[ _Bien-sûre, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_ ]

[ _Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes, je t'expliquerais tout à ce moment-là_.]

[ _D'accord, à tout à l'heure._ ]

Elle se sécha vite les cheveux, qu'elle remonta en une haute queue de cheval et s'habilla d'un jean ainsi que d'un pull rouge, puis quitta sa chambre sa veste sous les bras. Arrivée, sur la dernière marche, elle aperçût de la lumière provenant du salon et elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, pour se donner du courage. Elle enfila sa veste et rentra dans la pièce, pour trouver ses parents endormie dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- _ça va être plus facile, que prévue_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers le bureau, qui se trouvait près de la cheminée et prit une feuille blanche, ou elle griffonna quelques mots pour prévenir ses parents, lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, puis elle quitta la maison.

Elle se trouvait au bord de la route, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et observait la lisière de la forêt, quand une silhouette attira son attention. Elle la contempla longuement quand il la vit faire un pas dans sa direction. Sur ses gardes, elle recula dans l'allée, quand la jeep de Stiles s'arrêta devant elle. En voyant le véhicule, la silhouette fronça les sourcils et se retira dans la forêt. Heureuse de voir le jeune homme, elle grimpa rapidement dans la voiture et s'attacha.

\- ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en démarrant.  
\- Oui. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour l'anniversaire de Malia ?  
\- Je veux décorer son casier, comme ça quand elle l'ouvrira demain, elle verra son cadeau.  
\- Ok. Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de moi, pour le faire ?  
\- Pour aller plus vite et…  
\- … pour savoir, pourquoi Malia ne m'aimait pas à cause de toi.  
\- Aussi, avoua le jeune homme.  
\- Désolé, mon petit Stiles, mais tu ne seras rien. C'est entre Malia et moi.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est un secret Stiles.  
\- Ok ok, je ne te poserais pas de question, mais sache que je finis par toujours tous savoir.  
\- Si tu le dis, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence et ils ne remarquèrent pas, qu'une voiture les suivait.

Une fois au lycée, ils se trouvaient devant le casier de la jeune coyote et débattaient sur comment le décorer. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler, lorsqu'un bruit sourd les interrompit. Ils tournèrent tout le deux la tête vers le fond du couloir, mais aucun signe de vie ne leur parvient.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'était d'après toi ? questionna Jen.  
\- ça devait être le gardien. Dépêchons-nous.

Jen acquiesça et guetta les alentour, pendant que Stiles finissait la décoration du casier. Un mouvement sur le côté, attira son attention et elle scruta le fond du couloir, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle fit un pas en avant, en fronçant les sourcils, quand une silhouette encagouler sortie de la pénombre, une arme à la main. Elle se rapprocha vivement de son ami et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce…  
\- Cours !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle le tira vers la sortie, mais une autre personne plus petite leur barra le chemin. Ils regardèrent un moment, autour d'eux, avant d'emprunté les escaliers pour monter à l'étage suivant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? questionna Stiles essoufflé.  
\- Aucune idée, mais la question que tu devrais poser, c'est pourquoi ils en n'ont après nous ? lança Jen.  
\- Euh… C'est une excellente question. – _tout en courant il sorti, son portable._ – Il faut prévenir les autres.  
\- Qui, les autres ?  
\- Scott et toute la bande. Il faut se cacher en attendant.

Jen se précipita sur la première porte qu'elle vit et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle essaya les suivantes, mais elle aussi était close. Pendant qu'elle s'était occupée du côté droit, Stiles avait fait le côté gauche et il eut le même résultat que la jeune femme.

\- Merde ! s'exclama l'hyperactif. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On continue de monter.

À cet instant, une détonation retentie et une balle vient se loger sur le mur, effleurant la joue de Jen. La jeune femme sursauta et agrippa la main de Stiles, avant de le tirer à sa suite.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Stiles.  
\- Oui, elle ne m'a pas touché. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit pour se cacher.

Les deux jeunes gens gravirent les marches et arrivèrent à l'étage suivant. Comme à celui d'en bas, toutes les portes étaient fermées et il n'y avait aucun moyen de se cacher. Après un long moment, ils finirent par atterrir sur le toit. L'air frais les agressa et ils frissonnèrent légèrement.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous suivre jusqu'ici ? demanda Jen.  
\- Oui, mais il faut qu'on tienne, jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois, qu'eux aussi sont des loups garou ? questionna Jen, curieuse.  
\- Je ne pense pas, si ça avait été le cas, ils se seraient transformer et nous aurait déjà tué, répondit Stiles. Vivement que les autres arrivent.

Le bruit de la porte, qu'on ouvrait les firent trembler de peur et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, tout en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. En le voyant seul, Jen fronça les sourcils étant certain qu'il y avait deux tireurs et une idée, lui traversa la tête.

\- _Ce n'est pas vrai, ça peut-être que lui,_ pensa la jeune femme.

Stiles la fit passer derrière lui et fit barrage entre les deux, pour la protéger, tout en la faisant reculer. Au bout d'un moment, elle toucha le rebord du toit, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient atteint la limite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit les piscines qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Une illumination la traversa et serra un peu plus son ami contre elle.

\- Il faut qu'on saute ! déclara-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ! Non, mais t'es malade. On va se fracasser le crâne.  
\- Et si on reste ici, on meurt tuer par balle. Puis on risque rien, on risque juste d'être très mouiller.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Regarde par toi-même – _le jeune homme lança un regard, avant regarder Jen ahuri par ce qu'elle lui proposait._ – Alors ? On saute ?

Une nouvelle détonation retenti et elle poussa Stiles pour qu'il évite la balle. La balle l'effleura au bras et fit une petite entaille, d'où s'échappait un peu de sang. Elle regarda son bras et sans demander son reste, poussa Stiles par-dessus le mur et le suivit. Un « _Plouf_ » se fit entendre lorsqu'ils touchèrent l'eau, au même moment où leurs amis crièrent leur prénom.

L'hyperactif remonta en premier et fit quelques brasses vers le rebord de la piscine. Scott et Derek l'aidèrent à remonter et Malia se précipita vers lui, pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui. Où est Jen ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'eau, mais aucun signe de la jeune femme, quand un homme plongea à son tour. Il scruta un moment les profondeurs de la piscine, avant de repérer Jen, qui s'était laissé couler au fond. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et la remonta à la surface, pour la déposer sur le carrelage et ils furent rejoins par les autres.

\- Peter ! s'exclamèrent tous surprit.

L'homme ne fit pas attention à eu et commença un massage cardiaque, pour ranimé la jeune femme.

\- _Allez, revient à toi,_ pensa-t-il.

Peter continua son massage et après un moment, Jen recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux, il soupira discrètement de soulagement. L'homme l'aida à se mettre en position assisse et lui frictionna le dos.

\- Derek, t'a veste ! ordonna-t-il.

Un peu déboussolé, le loup garou s'exécuta et Peter la passa au tour des épaules de la jeune femme, avant de la faire se lever. Il s'assura qu'elle fut bien sur pied, avant de la lâcher et de s'éloigner d'elle. Sans attendre Derek, prit sa place à ses côtés et elle se précipita dans ses bras, pour profiter de la chaleur du lycanthrope.

\- _Mmh… Chaud_ , pensa-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivé à sortir d'Echo Housse ? questionna Derek.  
\- Je crains mon chère neuve, que ce ne soit pas tes affaires, mais ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir devrais être ta priorité, répondit Peter.  
\- Lorsque tu es dans les parages, il y a toujours des questions à poser et des ennuis, alors dit moi ce que tu fais là, au lieu d'être dans ta cellule ?  
\- Désolé, mais ce sont mes affaires. Demande toi plutôt pourquoi deux hommes armées on essayer de tuer Stiles et cette jeune femme. D'ailleurs, les jeunes devraient être dans leur lit à cette heure-ci, qu'est-ce que vous faisait là ?  
\- On voulait faire une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Malia, déclara d'une petite voix Jen., mais deux types nous on agresser.  
\- Deux types ? Tu en es sûre, parce qu'il y en avait qu'un ? lança Scott.  
\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vue, je…

Elle vacilla légèrement et Derek la plaque contre lui, afin de la soutenir. Regardant ses amis, elle remarqua que Damien se trouvait avec eux, la faisant hausser un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pu sentir leur odeur ? Demanda Stiles en chuchotant.  
\- Leur… Non, déclara l'alpha sur le même ton, les sourcils froncés. A part les votre, je ne sens rien, je…  
\- Ils sont aidée magiquement, l'interrompit Peter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Derek.

Peter tourna son regard vers son neveu et le contempla un moment, avant de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique, puis lui tourna le dos pour partir. Le connaissant toute le bande savait, qu'ils ne recevraient aucune réponse, ce qui énerva Derek, qui lui aurait sauté dessus, s'il n'avait pas la jeune femme dans les bras

\- Monsieur Hale, merci, dit Jen.  
\- De rien, lança-t-il avec un sourire. Jolie bracelet.

Jen baissa son regard vers son poignet, pour voir les pierres qui s'instillaient doucement, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle redressa la tête pour parler à l'oncle de Derek, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu…


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir, me voici de retour avec la suite de ma fic :) Désolé, de ne rien avoir poster juste qu'àmaintenant, mais j'avais pas le temps d'écrire entre ma formation et le début de mon travail, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver mes marque :/ Mais j'ai retrouvé du temps pour écrire et je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture ^^_

 _Sanga36: Je suis contente que ça te plaise.  
C'est fait exprès pour Peter, ça va être l'une des personnes qui va aidé Jen a retrouver la mémoire. Damien, nous reserve quelques surprise (enfin,si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux faire ). Je suis heureuse d'arrivée à maintenir le suspence, car se serait dommage de vous donner toute les réponses au bout de 8 chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9._

 _Beacon Hills, 1642._

 _Cent ans. Ça faisait exactement cent ans, qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans sa ville natale. Trop de choses si étaient produite et se produisaient toujours. Pourtant, elle finissait toujours par y revenir, trop attacher à ses racines. Cette fois si encore, elle devait mettre fin au carnage que faisait Cyrola et s'est accompagné d'Eros son petit-fils, qu'elle comptait anéantir le sorcier. Bien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle se contentait de veiller sur les arrières d'Eros._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je détruirais toute ta famille, déclara Cyrola en regardant la jeune femme._

 _\- Pas tant que je serais en vie. Ma famille devient de plus en plus puissante, tu ne peux rien contre elle._

 _Eros lui lança un sort qu'il évita de justesse et en fit de même, mais il faut bloquer par un sors de protection._

 _\- Ta lignée aurait dû s'arrêter avec toi. Tu as déshonoré ton clan._

 _\- Ah qui la faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas violé et mise enceinte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, lâcha avec rage la vampire._

 _\- C'était le but, sauf pour la partie du bébé. Ton déshonneur devait être ma victoire sur ta famille. Je ne cesserais de me réincarné, que lorsque je t'aurais enlevé tout ceux à qui tu tiens, lui promit-il._

 _Elle fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers lui, pour lui enfoncer son bras dans sa cage thoracique. Elle referma sa main sur son cœur et la serra, le faisant suffoquer._

 _\- Moi, je fais le serment, d'être toujours là pour t'arrêter toi et tous ceux qui s'en prendront à ma famille. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourra m'arriver, qu'importe si je tombe complètement dans la noirceur, je serais là pour vaincre les gens tel que toi._

 _Sans plus de cérémonie, d'un geste vive, elle lui arracha le cœur. Le corps de Cyrola s'effondra au sol, tandis que son cœur roula à ses côtés. Les yeux de la jeune femme, qui avait viré en couleur rouge sang, indiquait, qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le corps inerte pour boire le liquide carmin, quand Eros attira son attention._

 _Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, tous crocs dehors prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme. N'ayant aucunement peur, il leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix et s'avança doucement vers elle, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer._

 _La jeune femme l'observa s'approcher et lentement, elle reprit pied avec la réalité. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur initial et les veines qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux disparurent, pour y laisser une peau jeune et soyeuse._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, Grand-ma'._

 _Eros la prit dans ses bras, afin de la réconforter. Il savait, qu'elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle venait de faire et il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser sombrer dans les remords. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui et s'y accrocha, afin de ne pas tomber dans ses noirceurs dont elle avait une peur bleu._

 _Beacon hills, de nos jours._

Devant la glace de sa salle de bain, Jen observait l'éraflure que lui avait fait le tireur la veille et elle grimaça légèrement. Elle devait tour faire pour garder cella secret pour ses parents. Elle venait de recouvrir sa blessure d'un pansement, quand on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme abaissa rapidement sa manche sur son bras et alla ouvrir.

\- Oui ?

\- Dépêche-toi ! Il y a Derek, qui t'attend, s'exclama sa mère peut enthousiaste.

Au prénom du lycanthrope, un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Jen, qui contourna sa mère, pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

\- À ce soir, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Léana soupira et emboita le pas à sa fille. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver au Hale. Sa fille ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours et elle semblait lui faire une totale confiance, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Elle la vit faire la bise à Killian et sortir de la maison, presque en courant.

Son mari, qui l'observa senti son trouble et se reprocha d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, où il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien ce passé.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète.

Elle se détacha de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Killian derrière elle. Bien-sûre qu'elle était inquiète. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant sa fille, avoir des sentiments, pour un homme plus âgé ?

À l'extérieur, Jen se dépêcha de grimper dans la Camaro et déposa son sac à ses pieds. Elle devait attacher sa ceinture de sécurité, lorsque Derek lui l'a pris des mains, pour le faire à sa place.

\- Merci.

Il sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres, avant de faire démarrer la voiture.

\- Comment vas ton bras ?

\- Très-bien, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est juste une égratignure.

\- Mmh... Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ?

\- Non et c'est tant mieux. Pas la peine de les inquiétés pour si peu.

\- Pour si peu ? Stiles et toi vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, je te rappelle et on ne sait pas par qui. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si ça n'avait pas était la balle, qui t'aurais tué. Ça aurait été votre saut dans la piscine, lança-t-il sans faire attention à l'interruption de Jen. Tu as failli de noyer.

\- Ben, quoi ? Tu aurais préféré, que l'on reste sans rien faire. D'ailleurs fait moi penser, à remercier une nouvelle fois ton oncle, de m'avoir secourut.

Derek, devait ajouter quelques choses, mais il se retient et fronça les sourcils, intriguer par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Jen, qui remarqua le silence étrange de son ami, se tourna vers lui et fut surprit de le voir aussi concentré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment tu sais, que Peter est mon oncle ?

\- Euh... Tu as dû me le dire, répondit la jeune femme un peu perdu.

\- Non, je ne t'ai rien dit.

\- Alors, sa doit être Scott ou quelqu'un du groupe. Si ce n'est pas vous qui me l'avez dit, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le savoir.

\- Mmh... Peut-être.

\- Tu ne sembles pas convaincu.

\- Si, c'est juste que j'étais un peu surprit que tu le saches. Tu dois avoir raison, ça doit être les autre qui te l'on dit. Je te demande juste une chose, reste loin de lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme arrêta la Camaro sur le parking du lycée et descendit du véhicule, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il fit le tour et ouvrit la porte passagère, avant d'aidé Jen à sortir.

\- Reste juste loin de lui, s'il te plait.

\- Mais...

\- Jen ! S'il te plait.

Il l'avait coincé contre la voiture et fit inconsciemment illuminé ses yeux, ce qui hypnotisa la jeune femme. Elle observa attentivement le visage du jeune homme et elle pouvait y lire une grande inquiétude, mais elle voulait savoir. Elle garda un moment le silence, puis posa sa main sur la joue du loup-garou et s'approcha lentement de lui, pour l'embrasser.

\- D'accord, je me tiendrais le plus loin de lui.

\- Merci, dit-il en l'embrasant sur le front. Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir, rentre avec Stiles ou Lydia.

Elle hocha la tête et se cola contre lui, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le corps de la jeune femme presser contre le siens, lui fit perdre quelque peu le contrôle, avant d'agripper sa hanche et d'empoigner délicatement ses cheveux, afin de la maintenir le plus près de son corps. La température augmenta légèrement entre eux et le baiser qu'ils partageaient s'enflamma rapidement.

\- Hé, les gars vous êtes sur un lieu public. Fait ça autre part, lança la voix moqueuse de Stiles.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et se lâchèrent rapidement, sous les rire du reste du groupe. Jen rougit violement et se cacha derrière Derek, qui foudroya du regard le pauvre Hyperactif, tandis que Stiles ne se débarrassa pas de son sourire en coin.

\- J'y vais.

Il se tourna vers Jen et l'embrassa sur le front, puis monta dans sa Camaro, avant de partir à toute allure.

\- Sans commentaire, laissa Jen en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer avec nous ? questionna Malia.

\- Oui, je voudrais marcher un peu.

\- Très-bien, mais rentre vite il risque de pleuvoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

\- Merci.

Malia lui fit la bise et monta dans la Jeep de Stiles, elle fit descendre la vitre et lui adressa un signe de la main, quand la voiture démarra. Jen les regarda partir, puis prit la direction de la forêt. Elle avait envie de marcher dans les bois et n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les recommandations, qui lui avait laissé le matin Derek.

Elle était engagée assez loin dans la forêt, quand une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber. Prise par surprise, Jen se mit à courir et sens s'en apercevoir, elle prit la direction vers le nord de la forêt. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant une grotte et décida de s'abriter à l'intérieur.

Jen retira sa veste, qu'elle mit sur l'un des rochers qui trainait sur le côté et envoya un message à sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. À peine venait-elle de le mettre dans son sac, qu'il sonna, lui signant ainsi qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message.

 _[ Où est-ce que tu es ? J'envoie ton père, te chercher. ]_

 _[ Pas la peine, je suis à l'abris dans une grotte. Dès que la pluie c'est arrêter, je rentre. ]_

 _[ Comment ça, dans une grotte ?! Où ? Ton père vient te chercher, ce n'est pas discutable. ]_

 _[ Je suis là où je suis, ne t'en fait pas. Il ne risque rien de m'arriver. ]_

 _[ Rien, t'arriver ! Tu es dans une forêt qui est remplit de puma et il ne peut rien t'arriver ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la forêt ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer avec Derek ? ]_

 _[ Il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher. ]_

 _[ Tu avais qu'à m'appeler ]_

 _[ J'y penserais la prochaine fois.]_

 _[ Jen ! Ne joue pas à la plus maligne et dit moi où tu es ? ]_

 _[ À plus tard, maman. ]_

Elle coupa le son et le mit au fond de son sac, tout en sortant son IPod. Elle mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et fit défiler sa playlist, avant d'arrêter son choix sur _« Rolling in the deep »_ d'Adèle. Elle prit son cahier de littérature et commença la dissertation, que leur avait donnée leur professeur.

Plongé dans ce qu'elle écrivait, elle ne vit pas l'oncle de Derek pénétré dans la grotte et s'asseoir en face d'elle. C'est son regard insistant, qui la fit prendre conscience qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Lentement, elle redressa la tête et tomba sur le sourire en coin, qui caractérisait parfaitement l'homme.

\- _Cool ! Derek, me dit de ne pas l'approcher et il fallait que je tombe sur lui._

Elle essaya de respirer discrètement, même si elle savait qu'avec son ouïe de loup-garou, il pouvait l'entendre. D'un geste sec, elle referma son cahier et le fourra dans son sac, ainsi que son IPod.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Au vu de votre agacement, en me voyant, je suppose que mon cher et tendre neveu, vous a dit de rester loin de moi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

\- Euh…

\- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que Derek, vous a dit sur moi ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Lorsque je lui ai demandé, pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je vous approcher, il n'a pas répondu.

\- Mmh… C'est étonnant, de ça part. Il doit sens doute se demander ce que je fais hors de ma prison et ce que je mijote.

\- Parce que vous mijotez, quelque chose ?

\- Qui sait, répondit-il, mystérieusement.

La jeune femme, l'observa longuement et sourit tout en secouant la tête, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune arrière pensé. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais elle était vraiment convaincue qu'il ne manigançait rien. Ça venait peut-être du fait, qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

\- Fait, comme tu le sens Pet', lança-t-elle, sans s'en rendre compte.

En n'entendent le diminutif de son prénom, Peter écarquilla les yeux et fixa étrangement la jeune femme.

\- Excusez-moi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose, de bizarre ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste, en train de me souvenir de quelque chose.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncer. Il ne fallait pas avoir, des super pouvoirs de lycanthrope pour savoir qu'il mentait, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et un silence s'installa, qui était interrompus par le bruit de l'eau, qui tombait.

Léana qui se trouvait sur le perron, guettait le retour de Jen, lorsque les phares d'une voiture l'éblouie. Elle se protégea les yeux de sa main et elle vit Derek sortir du véhicule. Il le verrouilla et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-il.

\- Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue voir Jen. Est-ce que tu peux l'appeler ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle s'est fait surprendre par la pluie en rentrant et elle est allée s'abriter dans une grotte.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je lui avais dit de rentré avec Lydia ou Stiles, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas écouté ?

\- Jen aime en faire qu'à sa tête, il va falloir d'y habituer.

\- Je vais voir si je peux la trouver.

Il devait se tourner, quand Killian sorti de la maison. En voyant le loup-garou, il lui adressa un signe de tête et alla se placer près de sa femme, en entourant sa taille de son bras.

\- Jen, n'est pas encore rentrée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Je vais aller….

Le jeune homme se stoppa dans sa phrase et fronça les sourcils, tout en se tournant. Il faillit grogner, en découvrant son oncle, qui portait Jen sur son dos, qui semblait dormir. Serrant les poings, il fut à ses côtes en quelques enjambés, les parents de son amie sur ses talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? questionna Derek, d'une voix sourde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait à ma fille ? lança Léana.

\- Je suis l'oncle de Derek et je l'ai trouvé endormie dans une grotte, alors je vous l'ai ramené, dit Peter.

\- Oh ! Merci. Mon mari va la récupérer.

Peter hocha la tête et Killian, s'avança pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Elle remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. En reconnaissant son père, elle lui adressa un sourire, puis regarda autour d'elle, pour tomber directement sur le regard vert de Derek.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- Il est venu te voir, répondit sa mère.

\- Cool ! Papa, laisse-moi descendre.

\- Tu…

\- S'il te plait.

Killian soupira, mais déposa la jeune femme sur le sol, qui ne ce gêna pas pour aller se blottir dans les bras, sous la grimace discret de Léana.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, tu es frigorifié.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je dois dire, quelque chose à mon oncle, je viens te voir après. Enfin si ça ne dérange pas tes parents.

Le loup-garou lança un regard à Léana, qui le jugea un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Fait comme tu veux. Allez, viens ! Il faut que tu ailles te changer.

Elle attrapa sa fille par le bras et l'emmena vers la maison, sous le regard des deux Hale. Derek, attendit qu'ils soient bien rentrés, puis se tourna vers son oncle, tout en faisant illuminer ses yeux de lycanthrope.

\- Alors, pourquoi elle était avec toi ?

\- Mon cher neuve aurait-il des problèmes d'audition. Je crois avoir déjà, expliqué ma présence en ces lieux.

\- Ouais, mais bizarrement je ne te crois pas.

Peter sourit en coin, tandis que Derek fit un pas dans sa direction, quand il vit son oncle tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre, d'où les observait Jen.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Elle t'attend.

Le plus âgé donna une tape sur l'épaule du plus jeune et partie vers la forêt qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route. Il le contempla s'éloigné en grognant doucement et lorsqu'il disparut entre les arbres, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Deuxième porte à droite, lança Léana, après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Merci.

Sans un regard, elle referma la porte et rejoignit son mari dans la cuisine, laissant seul Derek, qui soupira. D'un pas tranquille, il grimpa les vingtaines de marche, qui le séparait du premier étage et une fois sur le seuil, tapa à la chambre de Jen, qui se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

Elle l'empoigna par les pans de sa veste et le tira à l'intérieur, avant de le plaquer contre la porte, pour l'embrasser. Instinctivement, il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva légèrement du sol, pour la jeter sur le lit. Jen laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et adressa un regard noir au loup, qui la regardait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- Non, mais t'es fou ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Puis qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder de cette façon ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée avec Lydia ou Stiles, comme je te l'avais demandé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se passa une main, dans les cheveux, tout en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule, juste parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'avais envie de marcher, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal la dedans ?

\- Rien, mais….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Derek ! Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux !

\- Je sais, mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, puis je t'avais demandé de rester loin de mon oncle, non ?

\- Eh bien, excuse-moi d'être tombé sur lui. Il n'a fait que me ramener, puis ce n'est pas comme si Beacon Hills était une grande ville, je serais forcement obligé de le recroiser et pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre, parce que je ne sais qui nous a tirer dessus. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un peu de danger et ça ne va pas commencer maintenant.

Il grogna, la jeune femme avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'était pas dans son attention, mais avec ce qu'il s'était déroulé la veille, ainsi que l'évasion de son oncle de l'hôpital psychiatrique, il n'était pas très rassurer. La jeune femme, qui ressentait sa nervosité avec ce qu'il s'était passé, se leva et décroisa ses bras, pour se blottir contre lui.

\- Ok ! On va faire quelque chose. Tant qu'on ne sait pas, qui nous a tirés dessus hier, je rentrerais soit avec toi soit avec quelqu'un du groupe et pour ce qu'il concerne ton oncle j'essayerai de rester le plus loin possible de lui. De ton côté, toi tu arrêtes de grogner pour un rien, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je pense que c'est dans mes cordes, si tu te tiens à ce que tu as dit.

\- Marché conclu.

Ils se sourirent et il l'empoigna par la nuque, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, celant ainsi leur pacte.


End file.
